Solo tú y yo
by Indignada24213
Summary: Bella y Edward ya pueden pasar la eternidad juntos, pero que pasaría si Bella pudiera viajar al pasado? Y si el precio fuera perder a Edward? ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Bella y Edward ya pueden pasar la eternidad juntos, pero que pasaría si Bella pudiera viajar al pasado? Y si el precio fuera perder a Edward?_

_._

_._

_N/A: Nada de todo esto me pertenece, la historia es una adaptación, y los nombres le pertenecen como siempre a la grande SM. Continuación de Por y para siempre._

.

.

**Hola!**

**Antes de empezar a leer, quiero recordarte, a ti lector, que esto es una segunda parte, así que te recomiendo que primero leas el fic "Por y para siempre" para que entiendas todos los detalles, y puedas enfrascarte por completo en la historia.**

.

.

**Prólogo**

-Cierra los ojos e imagínalo delante de ti ¿puedes verlo?- me preguntó Edward mientras yo asentía- Ahora imagina su textura, su color. Captalo con tus sentidos y imagina que lo tienes en frente, que lo puedes tocar con la punta de tus dedos, que de verdad este ahí..

Reprimí un risa cuando Edward gruño.

-Bella.. esto no es una pelota. ni siquiera se parece a una.

-Tienes razón- le dije mientras observaba la copia exacta que tenia de Edward enfrente de mi.

-Que voy a hacer contigo?- me dijo intentando crear una mirada desaprobadora, pero falló. Su mirada solo desprendía amor.

-Podrías venir, y besarme, pero.. si no quieres siempre se lo puedo pedir al Edward falso.

-Bella eres insaciable

-Lo que pasa es que estoy intentado recuperar el tiempo perdido- le murmuré cerca del oído. Esos momentos en los que estamos solos él y yo, y que se que no tengo que compartirlo con nadie me ponen ansiosa. Eso de saber que tengo la eternidad por delante.. no me hace sentir menos codiciosa.

Edward se acercó a mi, y empezó a besarme de una forma que tendría que estar prohibida. Tocó mi piel bajo la blusa y acaricia mis pechos por encima del sostén./

Todo es tan perfecto. él es tan perfecto.

\- Te amo- le dije mientras separaba nuestros labios para mirarle a los ojos, dedicarle una sonrisa, para luego separarme de él.

-Que es lo que pasa?

-Nada

-Bella sabes que yo no te estoy obligando hacer nada, pero lo siento no puedo cambiar el pasado.

Me quede ahí, parada. Ya había conseguido proteger mi mente, y que Edward no pudiera leerla, pero mis celos y inseguridades aun eran visibles para los ojos de mi amado. Él había tenido muchos siglos para poder conocerme, pero yo.. solo había tenido 17 años.

-Solo dame un poco más de tiempo. Solo han pasado tres semanas.

Tres semanas desde que maté a Tanya, tres semanas desde que le que le dije te amo, tres semanas que le prometí que estaría por y para siempre a su lado.

\- Bueno.. tiempo es una cosa que nunca nos faltará.

Y cuando creí que me iba a volver a besar, me apretó la mano y se fue. En ese momento el hueco que ocupaba su mano en la mía, la ocupaba un hermoso tulipán rojo.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Bella y Edward ya pueden pasar la eternidad juntos, pero que pasaría si Bella pudiera viajar al pasado? Y si el precio fuera perder a Edward?_

_._

_._

_N/A: Nada de todo esto me pertenece, la historia es una adaptación, y los nombres le pertenecen como siempre a la grande SM. Continuación de Por y para siempre._

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

Aunque Edward pudiera sentir el momento exacto en que mi tía daba la vuelta por la carretera y entraba al camino que llevaba a la casa, esa no fue la razón por la cuál él se marchó.

Él se fue por mí.

Por el simple hecho de que él había estado tras de mi durante cientos de años, buscándome en todas mis reencarnaciones, para que así podamos estar juntos.

Solo que nunca habíamos estado juntos.

Lo que significa que nunca lo habíamos hecho.

Aparentemente cada vez que estábamos a punto de dar el siguiente paso y consumar nuestro amor, Tanya se las arreglaba para aparecerse y matarme.

Pero ahora que la había matado, que la había eliminado con un bien ubicado, aunque admito que fue débil, golpe al chakra de su corazón, no hay absolutamente nada o nadie que pudiera intervenir en nuestro camino.

Excepto yo.

Porque aunque amaba a Edward con todo mi ser, y definitivamente quería dar el siguiente paso, no podía dejar de pensar en los pasados seiscientos años. En como él había decidido vivirlos, descabelladamente, según él, con quién decidió vivirlos y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, el saber todo eso me hacía sentir un poco insegura.

Bueno... quizá demasiado insegura. No era como si mi patéticamente escasa lista de chicos que había besado se podrían alguna vez comparar con sus seiscientos años de conquistas y aunque sabía que era ridículo, aunque sé que Edward me había amado durante siglos, lo cierto es que el corazón y la razón no siempre son amigos y en mi caso ellos casi ni se hablan.

Aún así, cada vez que Edward venía para mis lecciones, siempre me las arreglaba para convertirlas en una prolongada sesión de besos, cada vez, pensando: ¡Esta es! ¡Esta vez sí pasará!

Solo para luego empujarlo como si fuera la peor de las enfermedades, y la verdad, es que es exactamente como él decía. Él no podía cambiar su pasado. Simplemente así es. No se puede deshacer algo que ya está hecho. No hay reversa. No hay marcha atrás.

La única cosa que una persona puede hacer es seguir hacia delante y eso es exactamente lo que yo necesitaba hacer. Dar el gran salto hacia delante sin vacilar, sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Simplemente olvidar el pasado y forjar el futuro. Ojala hubiera sido así de fácil.

-Bella?- Esme subía las escaleras mientras yo corría frenéticamente por mi habitación, tratando de ordenarlo antes de sentarme frente a mi escritorio y hacer todo un barullo para aparentar que estaba ocupada.-Sigues despierta?-ella preguntó, asomando su cabeza al interior de la habitación. Su ropa estaba arrugada, su pelo estaba caído y sus ojos estaban rojos por el cansancio.

-Estaba terminando una tarea- le dije, mientras apartaba mi ordenador portátil como si lo hubiera estado usando.

-Comiste?- Ella se reclinó contra el marco de la puerta, con sus ojos entrecerrados y llenos de sospechas. Es su detector de mentiras portátil, el cuál llevaba a todas partes sin ella saberlo.

-Por supuesto- le dije, asintiendo y sonriendo y haciendo lo mejor que podía para que pareciera sincera, pero la verdad es que mi rostro se sentía falso.

Odiaba tener que mentir. En especial a ella, después de todo lo que había hecho por mí, de haberse hecho cargo después del accidente en donde toda mi familia había muerto. Ella no estaba obligada a hacer eso. El que ella fuera el único familiar que me quedaba vivo no le impedía decir que no y creerme, la mitad del tiempo probablemente desearía haber dicho que no. Antes de que yo llegara su vida era mucho menos complicada.

-Me refiero a algo además de esa bebida roja.- Ella hizo señas hacia la botella en mi escritorio. El líquido rojo opaco con el extraño y amargo sabor el cual ya no odiaba tanto como solía hacerlo. Lo cual era bueno porque, según Edward, estaría bebiéndolo durante el resto de mi eternidad. Pero tampoco es que ya no podía comer comida de verdad, es solo que ya no quería. Mi zumo inmortal tenía todos los nutrientes que podría necesitar y siempre me sentía satisfecha sin importar si bebía mucho o poco.

Pero de todas formas sabía lo que ella estaba pensando y no solo porque podía leer todos sus pensamientos, si no porque yo solía pensar lo mismo sobre Edward. Yo solía molestarme mucho cuando lo veía apartar su plato, rechazar la comida o fingir que comía. Hasta que descubrí su secreto, claro.

-Yo, eh, comí algo antes- finalmente le dije, intentando no presionar mis labios, apartar la mirada o contradecirme. Todas las cosas que usualmente me delatan.-Con Alice y Rosalie- añadí esperando que eso explicará la ausencia de platos sucios, aunque sabía que el dar muchos detalles era malo, como una señal con luces rojas anunciando: mentirosa al frente! Además de que Esme era abogada, es una de las que tenía más prestigio en la firma en donde trabajaba y eso la hacía increíblemente buena en detectar farsantes. Aunque ella utilizaba ese don exclusivamente para su trabajo. En su vida privada, ella prefería confiar. Excepto ese día. Ese día no me estaba creyendo ni una palabra. En cambio me miró y me dijo:

-Estoy preocupada por ti.

Yo me giré para así quedar frente a ella y parecer que estaba abierta y lista para escuchar todas sus preocupaciones, aunque la verdad es que estaba bastante asustada.

-Estoy bien- le dije. Sonriendo y reafirmando con la cabeza para que ella me creyera. -De verdad. Mis notas son buenas, me estoy llevando bien con mis amigos, Edward y yo... - hice una pausa, dándome cuenta de que nunca antes había hablado con ella sobre mi relación con él. Nunca la había definido y me la había guardado para mí y la verdad es que, en ese momento que había comenzado el tema, no sabía cómo seguirlo. Referirme a nosotros como novio y novia sonaba tan mundano e inadecuado... nuestro pasado, presente y futuro era uno solo, porque obviamente, toda nuestra historia compartida nos hacía mucho más que eso. Pero aún así, tampoco es que fuera a proclamarnos públicamente como compañeros eternales o almas gemelas. Eso sería demasiado extraño y la verdad es que prefería no definirlo. Ya estaba bastante confundida así como están las cosas. Además, qué podría decirle? Qué nos habiamos amado durante siglos, pero aún no lo habiamos hecho? -Bueno las cosas entre Edward y yo van muy bien- dije finalmente, tragando con dificultad cuando me di cuenta que había dicho bien en lugar de grandioso, lo cual vendría siendo la única verdad que hubiera dicho en todo el día.

-Así que él estuvo aquí.- Ella puso en el suelo su maletín de cuero marrón y me miró.

Ambas completamente conscientes de lo fácil que caía en sus trampas de abogada profesional.

Yo asentí, mentalmente pateándome por haber insistido en quedarnos en casa de Esme en lugar de habernos irnos a su casa, como él al principio quería.

-Vi su coche pasar a toda velocidad.- Ella dirigió su mirada hacia la cama deshecha y las almohadas desordenadas y cuando me volvió a mirar, no pude evitar estremecerme. En especial cuando presentí lo que me iba a decir. -Bella.- Ella suspiró. -Siento que no esté aquí la mayoría del tiempo y que no podamos pasar mucho tiempo juntas y aunque sé que aún estamos acostumbrándonos a estar juntas, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Si alguna vez quieres hablar con alguien, yo te escucharé.

Yo presioné mis labios y asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que ella aún no había terminado, pero deseando que terminará pronto si me mantuviera callada y complaciente. -Porque aunque probablemente pienses que soy demasiado vieja para entender por lo que estas pasando, yo sí recuerdo cómo era tener tu edad, lo insoportable que puede ser la presión constante de tener las medidas de las modelos y actrices y otras imágenes imposibles que ves en la TV.

Yo tragué en seco y evité mirarla, intentando no reaccionar de manera exagerada, de no irme sobre la borda defendiéndome ya que es mejor que ella creyera eso y que no sospechara la realidad.

Desde que fui expulsada, Esme había estado observándome de cerca más que nunca y desde que se había comprado todos esos libros de auto ayuda, libros como: "CómoCriarUnChicoCuerdoEnTiemposLocosComoEste" y "TuAdolescenteYLosMediosDeComunicación", se había vuelto mil veces peor. Ahora se la pasaba marcando y subrayando todos los comportamientos adolescentes más alarmantes y luego me examina, buscando síntomas.

-Pero quiero que sepas que eres una chica preciosa, mucho más hermosa de lo que yo fui a tu edad y eso de estar pasando hambre para competir con toas esas celebridades flacuchas que pasan la mitad de su vida entrando y saliendo de rehabilitación no es solamente una meta irrazonable e inalcanzable, también terminará por ponerte enferma. -Ella me miró enfáticamente, deseando poderatravesarme, sus palabras se quedaran dentro de mí. -Quiero que sepas que eres perfecta así como eres y me duele mucho verte pasar por esto y si es por Edward, entonces tengo que decirte que...

-No soy anoréxica.-Ella me miró. -No soy bulímica, no estoy bajo ninguna dieta absurda, no me estoy dejando morir de hambre, no me estoy forzando a ser talla cero y no estoy intentando parecer una gemela Olsen. En serio Esme, parezco que me estoy dejando morir de hambre?- Me levanté para que ella pudiera ver sin obstrucciones toda mi gloriosa estructura vestida con jeans ajustados, porque en todo caso, me siento todo lo contrario a estar delgada. Creo que me he desarrollado muy bien.

Ella me miró. De verdad me miró. Comenzando desde el tope de mi cabeza, hasta la punta de mis pies y parando en mis pálidos y expuestos tobillos. No me quedó de otra que enseñarlos cuando descubrí que mis jeans favoritos me quedaban demasiado cortos y tuve que enrollarlos.

-Yo creía...- Ella se encogió de hombros, insegura de qué decir en se momento que la evidencia presentada ante ella señala claramente un veredicto no culpable. -Porque nunca te veo comiendo y siempre estas tomando esa …

-Así que asumiste que de alcohólica pasé a ser anoréxica?- Yo me rei para que ella viera que no estoy enfadada. Un poco molesta tal vez, pero más conmigo misma que con ella. Debí haber fingido mejor. Debí al menos fingir que comía. -No tienes nada de que preocuparte.- Sonreí. -De verdad. Para dejar las cosas claras, tampoco tengo ninguna intención de usar o vender drogas, experimentar con modificaciones en mi cuerpo, cortarme, marcarme, hacerme algún piercing, o lo que sea que encuentres en tu lista de "LosPrimerosDiezComportamientosMalAjustadosParaBuscarEnTuAdolescente" de esta semana. Y para que lo sepas, el que beba de ese líquido rojo no tiene nada que ver con intentar ser delgada como las celebridades o intentar complacer a Edward, simplemente resulta que me gusta y eso es todo. Además yo sé que Edward me ama y me acepta exactamente como... - Me detuve sabiendo que había comenzado un tema completamente distinto del cual no tenía ganas de hablar y antes de que ella pudiera apenas formular las palabras que tiene en la cabeza, yo levanté una mano y le digo -Y no. No me refiero a eso. Edward y yo estamos...- enganchados, saliendo, somos novios, amigos con beneficios, eternamente unidos. -bueno, estamos juntos. Ya sabes, comprometidos como pareja. Pero no estamos durmiendo juntos.

Todavía.

Ella me miró con su rostro tan ceñido e incómodo como yo me siento en mi interior. Ninguna de las dos quería hablar de ese tema, pero al contrario a mí, ella sentía que es su deber.

-Bella, yo no estaba insinuando...- Ella comenzó, pero luego me miró y yo la miré y luego ella se encogió de hombros diciendo que es mejor dejarlo así porque ambas sabemos que sí lo estaba insinuando.

Estaba tan aliviada de que todo hubiera acabado relativamente fácil, que me tomó completamente desprevenida cuando ella dijo:

-Bueno, como parece ser que en realidad te importa este jovencito, creo que será mejor que yo lo conozca. Así que vamos a programar una fecha para ir todos a cenar. Qué tal este fin de semana?

Este fin de semana?

Tragué con dificultad y la miré, sabiendo exactamente lo que ella quería hacer: matar dos pájaros con una cena.

Había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para verme comer un plato lleno de comida, mientras interroga a Edward.

-Bueno eso estaría muy bien, pero la obra de Alice es este viernes- yo luché por mantener mi voz calmada y segura -y luego se supone que harán una fiesta la cual probablemente acabará muy tarde y...

Ella asintió con sus ojos fijos en los míos y su mirada era tan extraña, que me hizo sudar.

-Pues probablemente no se pueda hacer -terminé de decir, sabiendo que eventualmente tendré que hacerlo, pero deseando que no sea hasta mucho tiempo después. Yo quería mucho a Esme y amaba a Edward, pero no estaba segura si los quería juntos, especialmente cuando comenzara el interrogatorio.

Ella me miró por un momento, luego asintió y se dio la vuelta, y cuando estaba a punto de exhalar aliviada, ella miró sobre sus hombros y dijo:

-Bueno, el viernes queda fuera, pero todavía queda el sábado. Por qué no le dices a Edward que esté aquí a las ocho?

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Bella y Edward ya pueden pasar la eternidad juntos, pero que pasaría si Bella pudiera viajar al pasado? Y si el precio fuera perder a Edward?_

_._

_._

_N/A: Nada de todo esto me pertenece, la historia es una adaptación, y los nombres le pertenecen como siempre a la grande SM. Continuación de Por y para siempre._

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

Aunque dormí hasta tarde, logré salir por la puerta y llegar a casa de Alice a tiempo.

Alice me abrió la puerta y justo cuando estaba por decir "hola", alzó su mano y dijo:

-No hables. Solo mira mi cara y dime lo que ves. Qué es lo primero que notas? Y no mientas.

-Tus hermosos ojos dorados- le digo mientras escuchaba los pensamientos en su cabeza y deseando, no por primera vez, poder mostrarles a mis amigos como escudar sus pensamientos y mantenerlos en privado.

Pero eso significaría divulgar mi poder para leer mentes, psíquicamente conocer secretos, y no puedo hacerlo.

Alice negó con la cabeza y subió, acercándose al espejo retrovisor de mi Fiesta y examinando su barbilla.

-Eres una mentirosa. Mira, esta justo ahí! Brillante y rojo, no lo puedes ignorar, así que ni siquiera intentes pretender que no lo ves.

La miré de reojo mientras salgo de la entrada de su casa, viendo la espinilla que se atrevió a aparecer en su cara, aunque fue la pintura de uñas rosa lo que robó mi atención.

-Bonitas uñas.- me reí.

-Es para la obra.- sonrió, todavía mirando su barbilla. -No puedo creer esto! Es como que estoy derrumbándome justo cuando todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Los ensayos están saliendo geniales, se todas mis líneas tan bien como los demás… creí que estaba totalmente preparada, y ahora esto!

Dijo mientras señalaba su cara.

-Son solo los nervios.- le digo, justo cuando la luz cambia a verde.

-Exacto -Asintió. -Lo que prueba que soy una aficionado. Porque los profesionales, los realmente profesionales, no se ponen nerviosos. Solo entrar en la zona creativa y… crean. Quizás no estoy hecha para esto- Me miró, con cara tensa, con preocupación. -Quizás no esta bien que haya ganado el papel principal.

La miré, recordando como Tanya dijo que se había metido en la cabeza del director para que elija a Alice. Pero aun si eso es verdad, eso no quiere decir que no pueda con ello, eso no quiere decir que no haya sido la mejor.

-Eso es ridículo.- Meneé la cabeza. -Muchos actores se ponen nerviosos, sufren de pánico escénico o lo que sea. De verdad. -Como sea, no tienes que usar como una tonelada de maquillaje

-Seh. Así que. ¿Cuál es el punto? La obra es el viernes, lo que, para tú información, es mañana. Esto no se va a ir para entonces.

-Quizás.- Me encogí. -Pero lo que quise decir es que puedes usar maquillaje para cubrirlo.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y protestó:

-Ves esto? No hay forma de cubrirlo. Tiene ADN propio! Está dando sombra!

Me estacioné en la escuela, en el lugar que generalmente usaba, al lado del lustroso Volvo de Edward.

Y cuando miré a Alice nuevamente me sentí atraída a tocar su cara. Como si mi dedo índice estuviera inexplicablemente atraído por el granito en su barbilla.

-Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó, alejándose.

-Solo… Solo quédate quieta- Susurré, sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que sabía es que mi dedo tiene un destino en mente.

-Bueno no lo toques- Gritó, en el momento justo que hago contacto.-Genial, esto es genial. Ahora seguro que tiene el doble de tamaño.- Ella meneó la cabeza y se bajó del coche, y yo no pude evitar sentirme algo desalentada al ver que la espinilla siguía ahí.

Suponía que estaba esperando haber desarrollado alguna habilidad curativa.

Desde que Edward me dijo, justo después de decidir aceptar mi destino y empezar a tomar el jugo inmortal, que podía esperar algunos cambios, cualquier cosa conectada con mis habilidades psíquicas, como otras habilidades sobrenaturales, o algo completamente diferente a lo que ya tenía, había estado a la espera de algo extraordinario.

Pero hasta ese momento, lo único nuevo eran unos pocos centímetros de más, lo que no hacía mucho por mí más que obligarme a comprar nuevos jeans. Y eso, hubiera pasado de un momento a otro igualmente.

Tomé mi mochila y bajé del coche, mis labios se encontraron con los de Edward al segundo que el apareció por mi lado.

-Okey, de verdad, cuánto más puede durar esto?

Ambos nos separamos y miramos a Alice.

-Si, hablo con vosotros.- Ella mueve los dedos. -Todos esos besos, y abrazos, y no nos olvidemos de los susurros constantes.-Entrecerró los ojos. -De verdad. Creí que ya lo habríais superado para ahora. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretéis, estamos todos muy felices de que Edward haya vuelto a la escuela, de que os hayáis encontrado de nuevo, y que seguramente vayáis a vivir felices por siempre. Pero de verdad, no creéis que es tiempo de cortarla un poquito? Porque algunos de nosotros no somos tan felices como vosotros. Algunos de nosotros estamos algo privados de amor.

-Tú estas privada de amor?- Me reí, ni un poco ofendida por lo que había dicho, sabiendo que tiene más que ver con su ansiedad por la obra que con Edward y yo. -Que le pasó a Jasper?

-Jasper?- ella negó. -Ni siquiera me hables de él- Meneó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia Rosalie que estaba en la puerta esperando.

-Cuál es su problema?- Edward preguntó, mientras tomaba mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos, mirándome con los ojos llenos de amor, a pesar de lo que había pasado ayer.

-Mañana es la apertura.- Me encogí. -Así que está asustada, tiene un granito en la barbilla, y naturalmente, decidió hacernos responsables.- Dije, viendo mientras Alice tomaba a Rosalie del brazo y la dirigía a clases.

-No les vamos a hablar a ellos,- Dijo, mirando por sobre su hombro hacia nosotros. -Estamos en huelga hasta que dejen de actuar tan enamorados, o esta espinilla se vaya, lo que sea que venga primero.- Asintió, hablando solo mitad en broma.

Rosalie rió y se fue con ella, mientras Edward y yo nos vamos a la clase de inglés, Pasando justo por delante de Jessica quien le sonrió a él y trata de hacerme la zancadilla.

Pero justo cuando ella estaba por poner la mochila en mi paso, esperando humillarme cuando me caiga, la vi levantarse, y la… sentí…. chocar justo contra su rodilla. Y aun cuando siento el dolor yo también, estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

-Owww! -Protestó, fregando su rodilla y mirándome, aun cuando no tenía ninguna prueba de que yo fuera de alguna manera responsable.

Pero yo solo la ignoré y me sienté en mi lugar. He hecho mejor en ignorarla. Desde que ella hizo que me expulsaran por beber en el colegio, había hecho lo posible para que me quedara fuera de su camino… a veces no podía conmigo misma.

-No deberías de haber hecho eso- Susurró Edward, intentando mirarme enojado mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Por favor. Tú eres el que quiere que practique.- Me encogí. -Parece que las lecciones están dando sus frutos.

Me miró meneando la cabeza y dijo:

-Ya ves, es peor de lo que imagine, porque lo que acabas de hacer no es una manifestación, sino que utilizaste psicoquinesias. Ya ves cuanto aprendes?"

-Psico.. Qué?- miré de soslayo, sin saber que significa el termino, aunque hacerlo fue verdaderamente divertido.

Él tomó mi mano, una sonrisa apareció jugando en la esquina de sus labios mientras decía:

-He estado pensando…

Miré mi reloj, viendo que ya pasaron 5 minutos desde las nueve y sabiendo que el Sra. Angela estaba dejando el aula de profesores.

-El viernes a la noche... Que dices si vamos a un lugar… especial- Sonrió.

-Como el claro?- miré a Edward, mi pulso se aceleraba. Había estado queriendo volver e ese lugar mágico y místico desde hacía mucho. La dimensión entre dimensiones, donde podía manifestar océanos, elefantes, y puedo mover las cosas mucho más que solo proyectar bolsos de Prada… solo que necesitaba a Edward para llegar a ese estupendo lugar.

Pero él solo rió y negó.

-No, no iremos a el claro. Aunque regresaremos ahí, lo prometo. Estaba pensando algo mas así como el Montage, o el Ritz, quizás?- Subió las cejas.

-Pero la obra de Alice es el viernes y le prometí que estaría ahí- le contesté, dándome cuenta como convenientemente había olvidado la obra cuando creí que se trataba de La Tierra del Verano. Pero en ese momento que Edward quería ir a uno de los hoteles más ostentosos… mi memoria de pronto volvió.

-Esta bien entonces, qué te parece después de la obra?- Me ofreció. Pero en cuanto me miró, cuando vio como dudaba, como presioné mis labios buscado una forma educada para decir que no, agregó -O no. Fue solo una idea.

Lo miré de reojo, sabiendo que debería aceptar, que quería aceptar. Escuchaba la voz en mi cabeza que decía: ¡Di que si! ¡Di que si! Te prometiste que ibas a avanzar, sin mirar hacia atrás, esta es tu oportunidad… ¡solo hazlo! ¡SOLO DI QUE SI!

Pero cuando me di cuenta que era tiempo de seguir adelante, aunque amaba a Edwarrd con todo mi corazón, y estaba determinada a dejar atrás su pasado y dar el siguiente paso, lo que salió de mi boca fue totalmente diferente.

-Ya veremos- Dije, evitando su mirada y concentrándome en la puerta, justo cuando la Sra. Angela entró.

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente sonó la campana del cuarto periodo, me levanté de mi escritorio y me acerqué al Sra. Angela.

-Estas segura que terminaste?- ella preguntó, levantando la vista y mirándome a través de la pila de papeles en frente de ella. -No hay ningún problema si necesitas más tiempo.

Yo miré a mi hoja de examen y dije que no con la cabeza, preguntándome qué ella haría si alguna vez supiera que había terminado el examen aproximadamente 45 segundos después de que ella me lo entregara y que luego pasé los restantes 50 minutos fingiendo que lo hacía.

-Estoy bien,- le dije, sabiendo que era cierto.

Una de las cosas con las que tenía que lidiar siendo psíquica, es que ya no tenía que estudiar porque ya me sabía todas las respuestas, y aunque a veces era tentador presumir y pasar todos mis exámenes con un porcentaje perfecto, usualmente intentaba evitarlo cometiendo a propósito algunos errores porque era importante no exagerar. Al menos eso es lo que Edward decía. Él siempre estaba recordándome lo importante que era no sobresalir mucho para así al menos dar una apariencia normal, aunque eso es lo menos que eramos.

La primera vez que él lo dijo, no pude evitar recordarle las veces que él manifestó los tulipanes cuando nos conocimos, pero él dijo que se tuvieron que hacer algunas excepciones porque de alguna manera tenía que llamar mi atención y que tuvo que repetirlo más de lo necesario puesto que yo no entendí el significado de las flores -amor eterno- hasta el último momento.

Le entregué la hoja a la Sra. Angela, estremeciéndome cuando la punta de nuestros dedos hicieron contacto. Aunque fue un simple roce, fue suficiente para mostrarme más de lo que jamás necesitaría saber. Permitiéndome una visión detallada de cómo fue toda su mañana, todo sobre su departamento increíblemente desordenado, la mesa de cocina que está cubierta de envases para llevar y múltiples versiones del manuscrito en el que ha estado trabajando durante los último siete años, ella cantando Born to Run a todo pulmón mientras intenta conseguir una blusa limpia para luego ir a Star Bucks en dónde tropieza con una chico rubio, quién le derramó su café latté helado encima, dejándole una molesta mancha, la cual olvida por completo al ver la hermosa sonrisa de el chico… una gloriosa sonrisa que al parecer no puede olvidar…

-Quieres esperar a que lo corrija?

Yo dije que sí con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Solo dos errores! Muy bien!- ella sonríe, rozando con sus dedos la mancha de su blusa. -Quieres ver las contestaciones correctas?

-Pues…

En realidad lo quería era salir de ahí lo antes posible para llegar a la mesa de almuerzo.

Pero sabiendo que lo normal sería estar interesada, respiré profundamente, sonreí y dije que sí con la cabeza, como sí ver las contestaciones fuera lo más que deseara. Cuando ella me entregó la hoja clave de las contestaciones, seguí la corriente diciendo:

-Oh, mira eso, puse la fecha que no era!- y -Claro! ¿Cómo no pude saber eso?

Estaba ansiosa por estar con Edward otra vez luego de haber estado muchas horas separados. Pero cuando llegué, no recibí la bienvenida que esperaba. Había un nuevo chico sentado al lado de él, justo en el lugar en donde yo usualmente me sentaba, y estaba absorbiendo tanta atención, que Edward casi ni se fijó en mí.

Me recliné contra el borde de la mesa, observando como todos estallan en risas por algo que el chico nuevo había dicho. No quería interrumpir ni parecer grosera, así que me senté en frente de Edward, en lugar de sentarme al lado de él como normalmente hacía.

Oh dios mío, eres tan gracioso!- Dijo Rosalie, inclinándose, tocando brevemente la mano del chico nuevo y sonriendo de una manera que deja perfectamente claro que su nuevo novio Tyler, a quién ella misma proclamó como su alma gemela, ha sido temporalmente olvidado.

-Que malo que te lo perdiste, Bella. Él es tan gracioso que hasta Alice ha olvidado ponerse triste por su granito.

Gracias por recordármelo.- dijo Alice mientras busca en su barbilla el lugar en donde se supone que está el granito, pero este ya no estaba allí.

Sus ojos se ponen enormes, mirándonos a todos, buscando una confirmación de que su enorme granito, la causa de su desgracia, se ha ido realmente y no pude evitar preguntarme si yo hice que el granito desapareciera cuando lo había tocado esa mañana en es estacionamiento, porque entonces significaría que tenía habilidades curativas.

Pero entonces, mientras estaba pensándolo, el chico nuevo dijo:

-Te dije que iba a funcionar. Esta cosa es muy buena. Quédate con el resto, por si vuelve a salir.

Y yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándome cómo es que pudo tener el tiempo suficiente para lidiar con los complejos de Alice, cuando es la primera vez que lo veo.

-Le di un ungüento- él dijo, girándose hacia mi. -Alice y yo estamos en la misma clase. A propósito, soy Emmett.

Cuando me fijé en sus profundos ojos azules, en su piel, en su pelo negro y alborotado y en su ropa casual; a pesar de que se veía bien, mi primera reacción fue alejarme de él.

Incluso cuando él me dirigió uno de esos gestos despreocupados, fáciles, que hace que tu corazón estalle a risas. Estaba muy nerviosa. Y no podía devolvérselo.

-Y tu debes ser Bella.- Dijo él. Retirando su mano, la única cosa que ni siquiera había notado que estaba extendida y esperando ser estrechada hasta que la apartara.

Eché un vistazo a Rosalie quien claramente estaba horrorizado por mi mala educación. Luego en dirección a Alice que estaba demasiado ocupada mirando fijamente el espejo como para notar mí metida de patas. Pero cuando Edward llegó por debajo de la mesa y apretó mi rodilla, aclaré mi garganta, miré a Emmett, y dije:

-Um, sí, soy Bella.- Y aunque él me plantó esa sonrisa de nuevo, todavía no funcionaba, simplemente hacía que mi estomago fuera todo nervioso y mareado.

-Parece que tenemos mucho en común.- Dijo él. Aunque no podía imaginarme lo que posiblemente podría ser. -Me siento dos filas detrás de ti en historia. Y la manera en que estabas esforzándote, no podría ayudar pero podía pensar, que bien que hay una chica que odia la historia tanto como yo.

-No odio la historia.- le contesté, solo que mi voz salió demasiado rápido, demasiado a la defensiva.

Conteniendo una aguda irritación abrasiva que hace que todos me miraran. Así que le eché un vistazo a Edward, buscando confirmarlo, seguro que no puedo ser la única que siente la corriente inestable de energía que empezaba con Emmett y fluía directo hacia a mí.

Pero él solo se encogió de hombros y bebió a sorbos su bebida roja como si todo fuera perfectamente normal y él no hubiera notado gran cosa. Así que me dirigí de nuevo a Emmett e investigé en su mente, escuchando furtivamente un flujo constante de inofensivos pensamientos que son ligeramente juveniles por cierto, son básicamente inapropiados. Lo que más o menos significa que el problema era mío.

-En serio?- Emmett levantó sus cejas y se inclinó hacia a mí. -Todo eso de investigar el pasado, explorar todos aquellos lugares y fechas de hace años, examinar las vidas de personas que vivieron siglos atrás y que no tiene absolutamente relevancia ahora, eso no te molesta? O te aburre a muerte?

Solo cuando aquellas personas, lugares, y fechas involucran a mi novio y a su estar en la tierra por seiscientos años de edad. Pero solo lo pensé. No lo dije. En cambio, solo me encogí de hombros y le contesté:

-Lo hice bien. De hecho, fue fácil, casi perfecto.

El asintió, sus ojos rozaron sobre mí, sin perder una pulgada.

-Es bueno saberlo.- él sonrió. -Angela solo me ha dado el fin de semana para ponerme el día, quizás tú puedas enseñarme?

Le eché un vistazo a Rosalie, mirando como sus ojos crecen. Luego miré a Alice quien pasaba de hablar de su grano a sus mensajes de texto. Y entonces miré a Edward que obviamente se había olvidado de nosotros dos, su mirada estaba fija a lo lejos, enfocada en algo que no podía ver. Y aunque sé que estaba siendo ridícula, que a todos los demás parecían agradables y debía hacer lo que pudiera para ayudar, simplemente me encogí de hombros mientras dije:

-Oh, estoy segura que eso no es necesario. Tú no me necesitas.

Incapaz de ignorar la punzada de mi piel y el sonido en mi estomago cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, revelando un par de impecables dientes blancos cuando dijo:

-Bien por ti en darme el beneficio de la duda, Bella. Aunque no estoy seguro si deberías.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: Bella y Edward ya pueden pasar la eternidad juntos, pero que pasaría si Bella pudiera viajar al pasado? Y si el precio fuera perder a Edward?_

_._

_._

_N/A: Nada de todo esto me pertenece, la historia es una adaptación, y los nombres le pertenecen como siempre a la grande SM. Continuación de Por y para siempre._

.

.

**Capítulo 3**

-Que pasa contigo y el nuevo chico?- Rosalie preguntó, retrasándonos cuando todos los demás se dirigían a clases

-Nada-. Me quité su mano de mi hombro y yo miré a Emmett, Alice y Edward que se ríen como si ellos fueran viejos amigos.

-Por favor-. Ella entornó sus ojos. -Es tan obvio que no le gustas.

-Eso es ridículo.- Dije.

Mis ojos enfocaron Edward, mi novio magnífico y glorioso \ el compañero de alma \ el compañero eterno \ la compañía (realmente tenía que encontrar la palabra exacta) quien apenas me había hablado desde esa mañana en inglés. Y esperaba que no fuera debido a la razón que pensaba:

Debido a mi comportamiento del día anterior y el rechazo que cometí ese fin de semana.

-Soy totalmente seria. - Ella me miró. -Es como.. parece que tu odias a las personas nuevas o algo.- me dijo, y me sentí aliviada, porque resultó que las palabras que me había dicho eran mucho más amables que las palabras reales que habían en su cabeza.

Presioné mis labios y miré fijamente, resistiéndome al impulso hacer rodar mis ojos.

Pero ella solamente me miraba detenidamente, con la mano en la cadera

-Porque si yo recuerdo bien, y sabemos que lo hago, tu odiaste a Edward cuando por primera vez vino a esta escuela.

-No odié a Edward, - dije, entrecerrando mis ojos, pensando:

"Corrección, sólo tuve el aspecto de odiar Edward. Cuando la verdad es que lo amé aquel tiempo entero, entero… Bien, excepto aquel período corto de tiempo cuando realmente lo odié. Pero de todos , aún entonces, lo amé. Solamente no quise admitirlo..."

-Um, perdona, pero.. recuerda cómo tú no lo invitaste a tu fiesta de Halloween?

Yo suspiré, completamente molesta por todo eso. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir a clase.

-Sí, y si tú recuerdas esto fue también la noche en que conectamos- finalmente dije, aunque en el segundo que pasa lo lamenté, lo lamenté.

Rosalie nos encontró a fuera por la piscina, e hice que su corazón se rompiera. Pero ella solamente no hizo caso de ello, decidido para hacer más caso a la nueva visita que al pasado particular.

-O tal vez tú estabas celosa porque Edward tiene un nuevo amigo. Tú sabes, otro alguien que tú.

-Esto es ridículo, - dije, aunque eso salió demasiado rápido para que me creyera. - Edward tiene muchos amigos, - añadí, aun que nosotras sabíamos que era mentira.

Ella me miró, presionando sus labios, completamente inmóvil

Pero en ese momento ya había llegado muy lejos, no tenía ninguna otra opción, sólo seguir, entonces dije:

-Él te tiene a ti, y Alice, y ...- a mí. Pensé, pero no quería decirlo porque eso era una pequeña lista, triste... Y la verdad era que Edward nunca estaba con Rosalie o Alice a no ser que yo estuviera allí también. Él gastaba cada momento libre conmigo. Y las veces que no estábamos juntos él enviaba una corriente estable de pensamientos e imágenes para compensar la distancia. Es como si siempre estuviéramos conectados. Y tenía que admitir que me gustaba eso. Con Edward podía ser yo misma, escuchar los pensamientos, usar mis poderes... Sólo con Edward yo podía bajar mi guardia y ser yo misma.

Pero cuando miré a Rosalie, no pude evitar preguntarme si tal vez ella tenía razón. Tal vez era celosa. Tal vez Emmett realmente era algún chico agradable y normal que se mudó a una nueva escuela y solamente quería hacer algunos nuevos amigos, a diferencia de la amenaza espeluznante que asumo que él sea. Tal vez realmente me había hecho tan paranoica, celosa, y posesiva que automáticamente asumí que solamente porque Edward no estuviera como enfocado en mí como él por lo general era, estaba a punto de ser substituida. Y si ese era el caso, pues eso era demasiado patético para admitir. Entonces solamente sacudí mi cabeza y falsifique una risa cuando dije:

-Otra vez, ridículo. Todo esto es seriamente ridículo. -Entonces traté de mirar como si yo realmente significara eso.

-Sí? Bien, en cuanto a Tanya, entonces? Cómo explica tú eso? -Ella sonrió con satisfacción -Tú la odiaste a partir del momento en que la vistes, y no trates de negarlo. Y luego, una vez que tú averiguaste que ella conocía a Edward, tú la odiaste aún más.

Me abatí cuando ella lo dijo. Y no sólo porque era verdadero, sino porque al oír el nombre de la ex novia de Edward siempre me hacía abatirme. No lo podía remediar. Pero no tenía ni idea de como explicárselo a Rosalie todo: que Tanya fingió ser su amiga, que se deshizo de ella en una fiesta, y luego desapareció para siempre.

Ella no se acordaba que Tanya trataba de matarla con el veneno que ella usó para aquel tatuaje espeluznante que ella recientemente se había quitado de su muñeca, que no se acordaba de..

"Ah mi Dios!- gritó mi mente- El veneno! Emmett le dio un bálsamo, que se parecía al de Tanya, a Alice para su grano! Yo sabía que había algo extraño sobre él. Yo sabía que no era lo que parecía!"

-Rosalie, qué clase tiene Alice ahora? -Pregunté, mis ojos exploraron el campus, incapaz de encontrarla y también tenía una gran prisa para utilizar la teledetección, que aún no podía dominar.

-Creo que en inglés, por qué?- Ella me dió una mirada extraña.

-Nada. Solamente...-tenía que correr.

-Bien. Como sea. Pero sabes que todavía pienso que tú odias a las nuevas personas!- ella gritó.

Sin embargo, permaneció detrás de mí. Ya me había ido.

Yo iba a través del campus, enfocando la energía de Alice e intentando sentir en el aula que ella estaba. Y mientras yo daba la vuelta en la esquina y veía una puerta a mi derecha entré sin pensarlo.

-Puedo ayudarle? - preguntó el profesor, que estaba lejos del escritorio, sosteniendo un pedazo roto de tiza blanca en su mano.

Estaba de pie ante la clase,observando como los seguidores de Jessica se burlan de mí mientras luchaba por recuperar mi aliento.

-Alice- jadee, señalándola. -Tengo que hablar con Alice. Será solo un segundo.- prometí. Como su profesor cruzó sus brazos y me dió una mirada dudosa...- Es importante- añadí, echando un vistazo a Alice quien en ese momento había cerrado sus ojos y sacudía su cabeza.

-Asumo que usted tiene un pase de pasillo? -su profesor preguntó, una persona quisquillosa para las reglas.

Y aun cuando sabía eso, muy bien podría engañarlo y ponerlo en contra mío, no tenía el tiempo para estar entretenida en todo ese papeleo que la burocracia de instituto diseñada para mantenernos e una caja fuerte, pero la realidad, es que en ese momento me estaba impidiendo manejar un asunto que era claramente de vida y muerte.

O al menos podría ser.

No estaba segura. Aunque me hubiera gustado una oportunidad para averiguarlo.

Y estaba tan frustrada que solamente sacudí mi cabeza y dije:

-Escuche, usted y yo sabemos no tengo un pase de pasillo, pero si usted solamente me hiciera el favor de dejarme hablar con Alice fuera, un segundo, prometo enviársela exactamente como antes.

Él me miró, aunque su mente tuvo presente todas las alternativas, todos los caminos diferentes que eso podría llegar a su fin: echarme, el escoltarme a la clase, el escoltarme a la oficina del director...

Vi a Alice suspirando cuando él dijo:

-Bien, que sea rápido

En un segundo nos dirigimos por el pasillo y la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, miro Alice y dije:

-Dame el bálsamo.

-Qué? - ella bostezó.

-Lo que te dió Emmett. Dámelo. Tengo que verlo, - le dije, extendiendo mi mano y meneando los dedos.

-Estas loca? -ella susurró.

-Tú no tienes idea de cuán grave es. Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

-Está en mi mochila.

-Entonces, ve ha buscarlo.

-Bella.. seriamente, Que..?

Solamente doblo mis brazos y gruño. "Vamos. Voy a esperar".

Alice sacudió la cabeza y desapareció en el interior de la clase, saliendo un momento más tarde con una expresión agria y un pequeño tubo de color blanco en la palma de su mano.

-Aquí está. Feliz ahora?-. Ella me lo dejó caer.

Tomé el tubo y lo examiné, girándolo entre mi pulgar e índice. Eso era una marca que reconocía, de una tienda que frecuentemente. Y no entendía cómo podía ser.

-Por si no te acuerdas, el estreno es pronto, y realmente no necesito todos los drama y el estrés extras en este momento, así que si no te importa ...- ella extiende su mano, esperando que le devolviera el bálsamo para que pudiera volver a clase.

Sólo que no estaba dispuesta a entregarlo todavía. Estaba buscando algún tipo de agujero de la aguja de punción o marca, algo que probar que había sido manipulado, que no era lo que parecía.

-Bella, en serio... Desenrosca la tapa y úsalo, o devuélvemelo ya.

Pero no se lo devuelvo. En cambio, cierro mis dedos alrededor de ello y traté de leer su energía.

-Que estamos haciendo aquí?

Me encogí y le devolví el tubo. Decir que estaba avergonzada sería una cosa suave. Pero cuándo Alice lo mete en su bolsillo y se dirige a la puerta, solo pude decir:

-Lo siento... Perdón por...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, ya se había ido, cerrando la puerta firmemente entre nosotras. .

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a la sexta clase de arte estaba aliviada al ver que Edward ya estaba allí.

Esperaba con impaciencia un poco de tiempo a solas con él. O al menos tan a solas como pudieras estar en un aula con otros treinta estudiantes.

Pero después de ponerme mi delantal y recoger mis utensilios del armario, mi corazón se hundió cuando vi que, una vez más, Emmett había tomado mi lugar.

-Oh, hey, Bella- me saludó, colocando su nuevo lienzo en blanco en mi caballete mientras yo estaba parada allí, sosteniendo mis materiales en mis brazos e ignorando a Edward quien estaba tan inmerso en su pintura que no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Emmett que se largara cuando recordé las palabras de Rosalie, cuando ella dijo que yo odiaba a la gente nueva. Y temiendo que podría tener razón, esforcé a mi rostro y le sonreí y pusé mi lienzo en el caballete al otro lado de Edward, prometiéndome llegar ahí mucho más temprano al día siguiente y así poder recuperar mi espacio.

-Que hacemos aquí?- preguntó Emmett, mientras colocaba un pincel entre sus diente delanteros, y miraba hacía donde estábamos Edward y yo.

Eso era otra cosa. Normalmente, encontraba los acentos británicos realmente atractivos, pero con Emmett, solo era chirridos.

-Estamos estudiando los ismos- le dije. Decidida a jugar bien a pesar del persistente sonido molesto en mi intestino. -El mes pasado llegamos a escoger nuestra propia selección, pero este mes, todos estamos haciendo el realismo porque nadie lo escogió la última vez.

Emmett me miró, de arriba a abajo, un placentero crucero lento a lo largo de mi cuerpo que hace que mi estomago vaya todo nervioso, y no de un buen modo.

-Vale, así que haces que lo que dibujas parezca real, como una fotografía.- dijo él. Sus ojos estaban sobre los míos.

Encontré su mirada. Una mirada que él insiste en sostener durante varios segundos demasiado largos. Pero me niego a retorcerme o mirar hacia otro lado primero. Estoy decidida a permanecer en el juego todo el tiempo que tome. Y aunque puede parecer totalmente ridículo en la superficie, algo sobre ello se siente oscuro, amenazador, como una clase de reto.

O quizás no.

Porque justo después de pensar eso, el dijo:

-Esta escuela es impresionante. De donde vengo yo, todo siempre era la teoría sobre la práctica.

Parece agradable. Eso es incluso peor para mí, porque prácticamente demostraba que Rosalie tenía razón.

Realmente era celosa,

Y posesiva,

Y paranoica.

Y aparentemente odio a la gente nueva también.

Así que tomé un profundo suspiro y lo intento de nuevo. Hablando más allá del nudo en mi garganta y el nudo en mí estomago, decidida a sonar amistosa, incluso si eso significa que tengo que fingir al principio.

-Puedes pintar lo que quieras.- Le digo, usando mi optimista voz amistosa, que en mi antigua vida, antes de que mi familia entera muriera en el accidente y Edward me salvara haciéndome inmortal, era ciertamente la única voz que alguna vez use. -Solo tienes que hacerlo parecer real, como una fotografía. En realidad, se supone que usamos una fotografía real para mostrar la base de inspiración, y, por supuesto, para clasificar objetivos también. Ya sabes, así podemos probar que logramos lo que nos propusimos.

Le eché un vistazo a Edward, preguntándome si esta escuchando algo de esto y si se siente molesto ya que prefiere su pintura en vez de comunicarse conmigo.

-Y que está pintando él?- pregunta Emmett, cabeceando al lienzo de Edward, una perfecta representación de los campos florecidos de nuestro lugar secreto. Cada hoja de césped, cada gota de agua, cada pétalo de flor, tan luminoso, tan de textura, tan tangible, que es como estar allí. -Parece como el paraíso.

Él asiente con la cabeza.

-Es…- susurró, tan asombrada por la pintura que conteste demasiado rápido, sin tiempo para pensar en lo que acabo de decir. El claro no es solo un lugar sagrado, es nuestro lugar secreto. Uno de los muchos secretos que he prometido guardar.

Emmett me miró, con sus cejas levantadas.

-Así que es un lugar real entonces?- pero antes de que pueda contestar, Edward sacude su cabeza y dice:

-Ya lo quisiera. Pero yo lo hice, solo existe en mi cabeza.-Luego me mandó una mirada, que decía claramente "cuidado".

-Así que como haces tan bien la tarea, entonces? Si no tienes una foto para probar que existe? -preguntó Emmett, pero Edward solo se encoje de hombros y vuelve a pintar.

Emmett seguía mirando a Edward, su mirada era claramente de desaprobación.

-Edward no es tan bueno en seguir las reglas. Prefiere ir por libre.

Emmett asintió y giró hacia su lienzo, y Edward me envió un ramillete telepático de tulipanes rojos, se que funcionó, nuestro secreto estaba a salvo y todo estaba bien. Así que me sumerjo en alguna parte de la pintura y vuelvo a trabajar. Ansiosa por que suene la campana y así podamos dirigirnos a mí casa, y dejar que la verdadera lección empiece.

Después de las clases, recogemos nuestros materiales y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Y a pesar de mi intento de ser amable con el nuevo chico, no puedo menos que sonreír cuando veo que ha aparcado claramente en el otro lado.

-Te veo mañana.- Le digo. Aliviada por poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros, porque a pesar del encaprichamiento inmediato de todos con él, solo no lo siento de esa manera, no importa que tan fuerte lo intente.

Abro mi auto y tiro mi bolso en el suelo, comenzado a deslizarme en mi asiento mientras digo a Edward:

-Alice tiene ensayo. Quieres venir?

Y giro, sorprendida al encontrarlo parado ante mí, balaceándose siempre tan ligeramente de un lado a otro con una mirada tensa en su rostro.

-Estás bien?- le pregunto mientras coloco la palma de mi mano en su mejilla. Tratando de percibir calor o humedad, algún signo de malestar, aun cuando realmente no espero encontrar alguno. Y cuando Edward sacude su cabeza y me mira, por una fracción de segundo todos los colores de agotamiento aparecen enseguida. Pero luego desaparecen tan pronto como parpadeo.

-Perdón, solo que.. mi cabeza se siente un poco extraño.- Dice él, pellizcando el puente de su nariz y cerrando sus ojos.

-Pero pensé que tu nunca te enfermabas, que nosotros no nos enfermábamos- le digo. Incapaz de poder esconder mi alarma mientras alcanzo mi maletín. Pensando que un sorbo de jugo inmortal podría hacerle sentirse mejor desde que el requiere mucho más que yo. Y aun cuando no estamos exactamente seguros del por qué, Edward supone que seis siglos de estar bebiéndolo han causado una especie de dependencia, requiriéndole consumir mas y mas con cada año que pasa. Que probablemente significa que tarde o temprano requeriré más también. Y aun cuando perece todavía muy lejano, solo espero que él me muestre como hacerlo para entonces, y así no tendré que molestarlo por volverlo a llenar todo el tiempo.

Pero entes de que pueda llegar a mi botella, él alcanza su propia botella y toma un largo trago voraz.

-Estoy bien. De verdad. Carreras hasta tu casa?

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: Bella y Edward ya pueden pasar la eternidad juntos, pero que pasaría si Bella pudiera viajar al pasado? Y si el precio fuera perder a Edward?_

_._

_._

_N/A: Nada de todo esto me pertenece, la historia es una adaptación, y los nombres le pertenecen como siempre a la grande SM. Continuación de Por y para siempre._

.

.

**Capítulo 4**

Edward conducía rápido. Demasiado rápido. Quiero decir, solo porque ambos tenemos un radar psíquico avanzado, lo que sirve para detectar policías en la zona, no agarrar tráfico, no pisar animales sueltos, y todo lo demás que podría ponerse en nuestro camino, eso no significa que deberíamos abusar.

Pero Edward piensa de forma diferente. Es por eso que ya me estaba esperando frente a la casa antes de que yo pueda estacionar y bajar del auto.

-Pensé que no llegarías nunca- dijo riendo, siguiéndome a mi cuarto, donde se tira en mi cama, empujándome con él, se acerca para darme un hermoso beso… un beso que, si por mi fuese, no terminaría nunca. Felizmente pasaría el resto de la eternidad enredada en sus brazos.

Aunque no me sentí siempre así. Estaba bastante disgustada cuando aprendí la verdad. Tan angustiada que pase tiempo lejos de él hasta que pude aclarar mi cabeza. Quiero decir, no pasa todos los días que alguien te dice: Oh, por cierto, soy inmortal, y te hice inmortal a ti también.

Y aunque estaba bastante reacia a creerle en un principio, después de que me explico todo, recordándome como había muerto en el accidente, como había mirado justo a sus ojos el momento en que volví a la vida, y como había reconocido esos ojos el primer día que vino a la escuela, no había dudas de que decía la verdad.

Aunque eso no quiere decir que yo estuviese dispuesta a aceptarlo. Era suficientemente raro tener que luchar con la barrera de mis habilidades psíquicas que había adquirido por mi ECM (experiencia cercana a la muerte… Insisten en llamarla cercana, aun cuando yo realmente morí), y como empecé a escuchar los pensamientos de otras personas, conocer la historia de sus vidas al tocarlas, y más aún. Sin mencionar que ser inmortal, por muy cool que pueda sonar, también significa que nunca voy a poder cruzar el puente. Nunca voy a llegar al otro lado para ver a mi familia nuevamente. Y cuando lo piensas, eso no es una tontería.

Me alejé, mis labios reacios a dejar los suyos mientras miro a sus ojos… Los mismos que miro desde hace 400 años. Aunque no importa cuantas veces lo intente, no puedo recordar nuestro pasado. Solo Edward, quien ha estado igual desde hace 600 años… sin morir ni reencarnar… tiene la llave.

-En qué piensas?- Pregunta, sus dedos acariciando la curva de mi cuello, dejando un camino tibio a su paso.

Respiro profundo, sabiendo cuan cometido esta en quedarse en el presente, pero determinada a saber más de mi historia… nuestra historia.

-Estoy pensado en cuando nos conocimos por primera vez- Digo, viendo como levanta las cejas mientras niega con la cabeza.

-De verdad? Y qué recuerdas exactamente de esa vez?

-Nada.-Me encojo. -Nada de nada. Y es por eso que esperaba que tú me cuentes. No tiene que decirme todo… Quiero decir, se cuanto odias mirar hacia atrás. Solo que estoy curiosa de cómo comenzó todo… como nos conocimos.

Él se aleja y gira sobre su espalda, su cuerpo quieto, sus labios sin moverse, y temo que esa sea la única respuesta que vaya a recibir.

-Por favor?- Murmuro, acercándome a él y curvando mi cuerpo con el suyo. -No es justo que tu tengas todos los detalles mientras yo me quedo afuera en la oscuridad. Solo dame algo con lo que seguir. ¿Donde vivíamos? ¿Cómo me veía? ¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿Fue amor a primera vista?

Él se levanta lentamente, luego se recuesta sobre su lado, enterrando su mano en mi pelo mientras dice:

-Fue en Francia, en 1608.-Yo trago saliva, inhalo rápidamente mientras espero escuchar más.-Paris, a decir verdad.

¡Paris!

Inmediatamente me imagino vestidos elaborados, besos robados en el Pont Neuf, cuchicheando con Maria Antonieta…

-Fui comer en casa de unos amigos…- Hace una pausa, su mirada perdida en siglos atrás. -Y tú trabajabas como sirviente

¿Una sirvienta?

-Una de sus sirvientas. Ellos eran ricos. Tenían muchas

Yo me quedo tirada ahí, aturdida. Eso no era lo que yo estaba esperando.

-No eras como las demás,- Dice, su voz casi un susurro. -Eras hermosa. Extraordinariamente hermosa. Te parecías mucho a como eres ahora.- Sonríe, tomando un mechón de mi cabello y jugando con él entre sus dedos. -Y también como ahora, eras huérfana, habías perdido a tu familia en un incendio. Y sin dinero, sin alguien que te mantenga, fuiste empleada por mis amigos.

Trague fuerte, sin saber como sentirme al respecto. O sea, ¿para que existe la reencarnación si uno está forzado a vivir los mismos momentos dolorosos una y otra vez?

-Y sí, para que lo sepas, fue amor a primera vista. Yo me enamore completamente de ti. En el momento justo en que te vi supe que mi vida nunca sería la misma.

Me miró, sus dedos en mi sien, su mirada seduciéndome, presentando el momento como realmente intenso, desdoblando la escena como si yo estuviese ahí mismo.

Mi cabello castaño escondido bajo una gorra, mis ojos marrones tímidos y con miedo de hacer contacto, y con ropas tan desgarbadas y dedos tan callosos, mi belleza es fácilmente pasada por alto.

Pero Edward la ve. En el momento que entro a la habitación sus ojos me encuentran. Viendo mas allá de mi exterior desaliñado hacia el espíritu que se rehúsa a esconderse. Y el es tan notable, tan refinado, tan apuesto…

Yo me doy vuelta.

Sabiendo que los botones de su abrigo valen más de lo que yo gano en un año. Sabiendo que esta fuera de mí alcance…

-Aun así, tenia que moverme con cuidado porque…

-Porque ya estabas casado con Tanya- Susurro, viendo la escena en mi cabeza y escuchando como uno de los invitados pregunta por ella, nuestros ojos encontrándose brevemente mientras Edward dice:

-Tanya está en Hungría. Hemos tomado caminos diferentes."-Sabiendo que será fuente de escándalos, pero queriendo que lo escuche más de lo que le importa lo que ellos piensen…

-Ella y yo ya estábamos viviendo separados, así que no fue un problema. La razón por la que tenia que ser cuidadoso era por que fraternizar fuera de la clase de uno estaba muy mal visto en aquel entonces. Y como tu eras tan inocente, tan vulnerable en tantas formas, no quería causarte ningún problema, especialmente si no sentías lo mismo.

-Pero yo sí sentía lo mismo!- Digo, viendo como pasamos de largo esa noche, y como cada vez que iba al pueblo me las arreglaba para cruzarme con él.

-Me temo que recurrí a seguirte.- Me mira, su cara contraída. -Hasta que nos encontramos tantas veces, que empezaste a confiar en mi. Y entonces… Y entonces nos encontramos en secreto… besos robados justo afuera de la puerta para sirvientes, un abrazo apasionado en un callejón oscuro o dentro de su carruaje…

-Solo ahora se que no fue tan secreto como creí que lo era…-Él suspira. -Tanya nunca estuvo en Hungría, ella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo. Mirando, planeando, determinada a ganarme nuevamente…sin importar el precio- Toma un trago de aire, el pesar de 4 siglos está escrito en su cara. -Quería cuidarte, Bella. Quería darte cualquier cosa, y todo lo que tu corazón quisiese. Quería tratarte como la princesa que naciste para ser. Y cuando finalmente te convencí para que te escaparas conmigo, nunca me había sentido tan feliz, tan vivo. Teníamos que encontrarnos a medianoche…

-Pero yo nunca aparecí,- Digo, viéndolo a él preocupado, afligido, convencido de que yo había cambiado de parecer…

-No fue hasta el día siguiente que me entere que habías muerto en un accidente, atropellada por una carroza en tu camino a encontrarte conmigo.-Y cuando me miró, me muestra pesar… un dolor insoportable, consumidor, partidor de almas. -En ese momento, nunca se me ocurrió que Tanya fuese responsable, no tenía idea hasta que te lo confesó a ti. Parecía un accidente, un horrible desafortunado accidente. Y supongo que estaba demasiado entumecido por dolor como para sospechar algo mas…

-Cuantos años tenía yo?- Pregunto, casi sin poder respirar, sabiendo que era joven, pero queriendo saber los detalles.

Él me acerca, sus dedos siguiendo las líneas de mi rostro mientras dice:

-Tenías 16. No fue hasta años después cuando te vi en Nueva Inglaterra, habiendo reencarnado en la hija de un puritano… que comencé a creer en la felicidad de nuevo.

-La hija de un puritano? Miro en sus ojos, viendo mientras me muestra una chica morena, de piel pálida en un vestido azul severo. -Fueron todas mis vidas tan aburridas?. Y qué horrible accidente me mató esa vez?

-Te ahogaste.- Suspira, y en el momento en que lo dice, me supera con su dolor nuevamente. -Estaba tan devastado que navegue a Londres nuevamente, donde viví por muchos años. Y estaba justo por irme a Túnez cuando resurgiste como una hermosa, adinerada, y bastante malcriada debo aclarar… hija de un terrateniente en Londres.

-Enseñámelo!- Le pido, ansiosa por ver una vida más glamorosa, sus dedos siguiendo mi ceja mientras una linda castaña en un hermoso vestido verde con un peinado complicado y muchas joyas aparece en mi mente.

Una rica y mimada chica coqueta… su vida una serie de fiestas y paseos de compras… cuyos ojos estaban puestos en alguien más… hasta que conoció a Edward…

-Y esa vez?- Pregunto, triste de verla desaparecer, pero necesitando saber cómo se fue.

-Una caída terrible.- Cierra los ojos. -Para ese entonces, estaba seguro de estar siendo castigado… con una vida eterna, pero una vida sin amor.

Él toma mi cara entre sus manos, de forma tan amorosa, tan reverencial, con un delicioso y tibio hormigueo… Cierro los ojos y me acomodo más cerca. Concentrándome en sentir si piel mientras nuestros cuerpos se presionan suavemente, todo a nuestro alrededor desaparecer hasta que quedamos solo nosotros… sin pasado, sin futuro, nada más que este momento en el tiempo.

Quiero decir, estoy con él, y el conmigo, y esa es la manera en la que debe de ser eternamente. Y aun cuando esas vidas anteriores pueden ser interesantes, su único propósito era traernos a ésta. Y ahora que Tanya ya no está, no hay nada que se pueda poner en nuestro camino, nada que nos detenga de seguir adelante…salvo yo. Y aun cuando quiero saber todo lo que paso antes, por ahora puedo esperar. Es tiempo de que yo supere mis celos e inseguridades, de dejar de encontrar excusas y finalmente comprometerme a dejar todo atrás después de todos estos años.

Pero justo cuando estoy por decírselo, él se aleja tan de golpe, que hay un vacío hasta que logro llegar a su lado.

-Qué pasa?- Lloro, viendo sus dedos presionando si sien mientras lucha por respirar. Y cuando me mira, no me reconoce. Su mirada pasa por encima de mí.

Pero justo en cuanto lo percibo, pasa.

Reemplazado por el tibio amor al que ya me acostumbre, mientras él se friega los ojos y menea la cabeza, mirándome mientras dice:

-No me he sentido así desde antes que…- Él frena y mira a la nada. -Bueno, quizás nunca.- Pero cuando ve la preocupación en mi cara, agrega -Pero estoy bien, de verdad.- Y cuando me rehúso a soltarlo, sonríe y dice, -Hey, que tal un viaje a El Claro?"

-De verdad?- Digo, con los ojos encendidos.

La primera vez que visite ese sitio encantador, esa dimensión mágica entre dimensiones… yo estaba muerta. Y yo estaba tan atrapada por su hermosura que me encontraba reacia a dejarlo. La segunda vez que lo visite fue con Edward. Y desde que me mostró todas sus gloriosas posibilidades, he querido volver. Pero como a El Claro solo pueden acceder los espiritualmente avanzados (o aquellos que ya han muerto), no puedo entrar sola.

-Por qué no?- Se encoje.

-Bueno, qué hay de mis lecciones?- Digo, tratando de simular estar interesada en estudiar y aprender nuevos trucos, cuando la verdad es que, preferiría ir a El Claro donde todo lo logro sin esfuerzo y es instantáneo. -Sin mencionar que no estás sintiéndote bien- Presiono su brazo nuevamente, notando como el calor y cosquilleo común todavía no ha regresado del todo.

-Hay lecciones que aprender en El Claro también.- Sonríe. -Y si me alcanzas mi zumo, me sentiré lo suficientemente bien como para hacer el portal.

Pero aun cuando le paso el zumo y él toma varios tragos, no puede hacerlo aparecer.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudar?- Digo, mirando el sudor en su frente.

-No…solo tengo que…casi lo tenía. Solo dame un segundo- Murmura, fijando la mandíbula, determinado en lograrlo.

Así que espero. A decir verdad, dejo que los segundos se vuelvan minutos, y nada.

-No lo entiendo,-Protesta. -Esto no me ha pasado desde… desde que aprendí a hacerlo por primera vez.

-Quizás es porque no te sientes muy bien.- Miro mientras el toma otro trago, seguido de otro, y otro más. Y cuando cierra los ojos y lo intenta nuevamente, obtiene el mismo resultado que antes.

-Puedo intentarlo?

-Olvídalo. No sabes cómo hacerlo,- Dice, su voz es de cabreo, mientras trato de no tomarlo de forma personal, sabiendo que tiene que ver más con su frustración consigo mismo que conmigo.

-Se que no sé cómo hacerlo, pero pensé que quizás me podías enseñar y yo…

Pero antes de poder terminar, él se levanta de la cama, alejándose de mí.

-Es un proceso, Bella. Me tomo años aprender a llegar ahí. No puedes saltar al final del libro sin leer la parte del medio.- Menea la cabeza y se apoya en mi escritorio, su cuerpo rígido y tenso, sus ojos esquivando mi mirada.

-Y cuándo fue la última vez que vos leíste un libro sin saber de antemano el principio, medio y final?-Sonrío.

Me mira, su cara llena de durezas y ángulos, pero solo un momento antes de suspirar y acercarse a mí, tomando mi mano mientras dice, -quieres intentarlo?

Asiento.

Me mira de arriba abajo, claramente dudando de que funcione, pero queriendo darme el gusto más que nada.

-Está bien entonces, ponte cómoda, pero no te cruces de piernas así. Corta el Chi.

-Chi?

-Una palabra elegante para energía.- Sonríe. -A menos que quieras sentarte en la posición del loto, eso está perfectamente bien.

Me saco las sandalias y presiono las suelas contra la alfombra de suelo, poniéndome tan cómoda como me es posible, tan relajada como mi cuerpo me permite.

-Generalmente requiere una serie larga de meditación, pero para hacerlo rápido, y como ya estas bastante avanzada, vamos a ir directo al grano, está bien?

Asiento, ansiosa por empezar.

-Quiero que cierres los ojos y te imagines un velo brillante de luz dorada alrededor tuyo,- Dice, enlazando sus dedos con los míos.

Entonces lo hago, imaginando la réplica exacta del que me había llevado allí la primera vez, la vez que Edward lo puso en mi camino para salvarme de Tanya. Y es tan hermoso, tan brillante, y tan luminoso, mi corazón se regocija en alegría mientras yo elevo mi mano hacia él, queriendo sumergirla en la lluvia de luz radiante, queriendo volver a ese lugar místico. Y justo cuando mis dedos hacen contacto y están a punto de sumergirse, se encoge y desaparece de mi vista y estoy de nuevo en mi habitación.

-No lo puedo creer! Estabas tan cerca,- Dice. Y aun cuando sus ojos son tiernos, su sonrisa es forzada.

-Qué te parece si lo intento de nuevo? Qué te parece si lo hacemos juntos esta vez?- Digo, mi esperanza desapareciendo en el momento en el que él niega con la cabeza y se aleja.

-Bella, lo estábamos haciendo juntos,- Murmura, limpiando su ceño y corriendo la mirada. -Me temo que no resulte un muy buen profesor.

-Eso es ridículo. Eres un profesor fantástico, solo estas teniendo un mal día, eso es todo.- Pero cuando lo miro, esta claro que no está conforme. Así que cambio de táctica, haciéndome blanco de la culpa cuando digo -Es mi culpa. Soy una mala estudiante. Soy vaga, descuidada, y me paso la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de distraerte de las lecciones para poder besarnos.- Aprieto su mano. -Pero ya no lo voy a hacer mas. Y estoy a punto de ponerme en serio. Así que dame una oportunidad mas, ya verás.

Me mira, dudando de que funcione, pero no queriendo decepcionarme, toma mi mano y lo intentamos de nuevo, los dos con los ojos cerrados, imaginando el portal de luz glorioso. Y justo cuando está tomando forma Esme atraviesa la puerta del frente y empieza a subir las escaleras, tomándonos con la guardia tan baja, nos alejamos a lados opuestos del cuarto.

-Edward, me pareció que era tu auto el de la entrada. -Esme se sacó la chaqueta y cubre el espacio de la puerta a mi escritorio en un par de pasos. La energía extenuante de su trabajo aun en ella mientras le da la mano y se concentra en la botella que hace equilibrio en su rodilla. -Así que tu eres el que hizo a Bella adicta a eso.-Ella nos mira, sus ojos entrecerrados, labios presionados, como si tuviese toda la evidencia que necesita.

Miro a Edward de reojo,el pánico estaba subiendo por mi garganta, preguntándome como hará para explicarlo. Pero él solo ríe mientras dice:

-Culpable! A la mayor parte de la gente no les gusta, pero por alguna razón, a Bella parece gustarle.- Y luego sonríe de esa forma que suele ser persuasiva, si no encantadora, y si me lo preguntan logra ambas.

Pero Esme continua con la mirada fija en él, sin moverse.

-Eso es todo lo que parece importarle últimamente. Compro bolsas y bolsas de comida, pero ella se rehúsa a comer.

-Eso no es verdad!- Digo, enfadada porque ella está empezando con esto nuevamente, especialmente en frente de Edward.

-Así que, vamos a ir a cenar el sábado al final?- Pregunta.

Trago con esfuerzo, telepáticamente advirtiéndole a Edward que solo asienta y sonría aun cuando no tiene la menor idea de que está hablando ella, ya que yo ni siquiera se lo mencione. -Hice reserva para las 8.

Mantengo la respiración, viendo como el asiente y sonríe justo como se lo pedí. Yendo aun mas lejos cuando dice:

-No me lo perdería por nada.

Él saluda a Esme y se dirige a la puerta, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, enviando una calidez hermosa a mi cuerpo.

-Perdón por todo lo de la cena -Digo, mirándolo. -Supongo que esperaba que estuviese ocupada y se olvidara del asunto.-Él presiona sus labios contra mi cachete, luego entra a su auto. -Ella se preocupa por ti. Quiere asegurarse de que soy lo suficientemente bueno, sincero, y que no quiero lastimarte. Créeme, ya hemos pasado por esto. Y aun cuando llegue a estar cerca una o dos veces, no recuerdo haber fallado a la inspección nunca.- Sonríe.

-Ah, sí, el padre puritano tan estricto,- Digo, imaginándome que es el esteriotipo de padre sobreprotector.

-Te sorprenderías.- Edward ríe. -El terrateniente era mucho más sobreprotector. Y aun así, me las arregle para pasar el examen.

-Quizás un día me muestres tu pasado,- Digo. -Ya sabes, como era tu vida antes de conocernos. Tu casa, tus padres, como te convertiste…-Mi voz desaparece, viendo el pesar pasar por sus ojos y sabiendo que aun no está preparado para discutirlo. Siempre se cierra, se rehúsa a compartir, lo que únicamente me vuelve más curiosa al respecto.

-Nada de eso importa- Dice, soltando mi mano y acomodando sus espejos, todo para evitar mi mirada. -Lo que importa es el ahora.

-Si, pero Edward…-Empiezo, tratando de explicarle que no es solo por curiosidad, pero que quiero acercarme a él, vincularme, deseando que confiara en mí todos esos secretos antiguos. Pero cuando lo miro nuevamente, me doy cuenta que no debo presionar. Además, quizás es tiempo de que yo extienda mi confianza un poco también. -Estaba pensando…-Digo, mis dedos jugando con un botón de mi chaqueta. Él me mira, su mano en los cambios, listo para retroceder. -Por qué no haces esa reserva?- Asiento, mis labios presionados, mi mirada en la suya. -ya sabes, para el Montage o el Ritz? -Agrego, sin respirar mientras sus hermosos ojos revisan mi cara.

-Estás segura?

Asiento. Sabiendo que lo estoy. He estado esperando por este momento por cientos de años, así que por que esperar más.

-Más que segura,- Digo, mis ojos encontrando su mirada.

Sonríe, su cara encendiéndose por primera vez en todo el día. Y me siento tan aliviada al verlo tan normal de nuevo después del comportamiento tan extraño de antes… su lejanía en la escuela, su incapacidad de lograr abrir el portal, él hecho de que no se haya sentido bien… todo eso tan raro en el Edward que conozco. Él es siempre tan fuerte, sexy, hermoso, e invencible… inmune a los momentos débiles y días malos. Y viéndolo tan vulnerable me ha dejado más agitada de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir.

-Considéralo hecho.- Dice, llenando mis brazos con tulipanes rojos antes de alejarse.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me encontré con Edward en el estacionamiento, todas mis preocupaciones desaparecen, porque en el momento en que abre mi puerta y me ayuda a salir de mi auto, me doy cuenta que tan saludable se ve, de que tan devastadoramente guapo es, y cuando miro en sus ojos, es claro que todo eso o la rareza de ayer ha terminado. Y estamos más enamorados que nunca.

En serio hasta el final de la clase de Ingles apenas puede mantener sus manos lejos de mí.

Constantemente apoyándose hacia mi escritorio y susurrando en mi oído, cosa que para Jessica es repugnante. Y ahora que estamos en el almuerzo no ha dejado ni por un momento de estar acariciando mi mejilla y mirando fijamente a mis ojos.

Pasando solo a tomar el ocasional sorbo de su bebida antes de volver justo de donde salió, murmurando dulcemente nada en mi oído.

Normalmente cuando actúa así, no es parte del amor, y en parte a todos aquellos bajos sonidos y energías – todos los lugares al azar, sonidos, y colores que constantemente me bombardean desde que rompí el escudo psíquico que había hecho unos meses atrás, un escudo que me excluyo de todo y me hizo tan desorientada a como era antes de que muriera y me volviera psíquica, aun he de encontrar la manera de reemplazar eso que me permitirá canalizar las energías que quiero mientras bloqueo las energías que no quiero. Y como Edward nunca ha lidiado con esto, no está seguro de cómo enseñarme.

Pero ahora que el está de regreso en mi vida, ya no parece todo tan urgente, porque el simple sonido de su voz puede silenciar el mundo, mientras el toque de su piel hace que mi cuerpo entero hormigueé, y cuando miro en sus ojos, bueno, simplemente digamos que al instante estoy vencida por este cálida, y maravillosa, atracción magnética – como si solo estuviera él y yo y todos los demás hubieran dejado de existir. Damen es como mi perfecto escudo psíquico. Mi última otra mitad. Y aun cuando no podemos estar juntos los pensamientos telepáticos e imágenes que envía probablemente causan ese mismo efecto tranquilizante. Pero hoy, todos esos dulces recuerdos no son solo para protegerme – son a cerca de nuestros próximos planes. Al igual que la reserva que hizo en el resort Montage. Y como él ha anhelado tanto tiempo por esta noche.

-Tienes alguna idea de lo que esperar algo durante cuatrocientos años?-. él susurra, sus labios se posan mordisqueando la curva de mi oreja.

-Cuatrocientos? Pensé que has estado alrededor de seiscientos- digo, apartándome para obtener una mejor vista de su cara.

-Desafortunadamente un par de siglos tuvieron que pasar antes de que te encontrara- él susurra, sus mordisco haciendo su camino desde mi cuello hasta mi oreja. -Dos siglos muy solitarios, podría añadir.

Yo trago difícilmente. Conociendo la soledad a la que él se refiere no necesariamente significa que él estaba solo, de hecho, todo lo contrario, pero aun así, no me dirijo a él, de hecho, no digo una palabra. Me comprometí a dejar pasar todo eso, superando mis inseguridades y avanzando, justo como prometí que lo haría.

Me rehusó a pensar en como paso aquellos primeros doscientos años sin mí.

O como paso los siguientes cuatrocientos años superando el hecho de que me había perdido.

Ni siquiera comenzare a considerar la cuenta inicial de los seiscientos años que él no ha estado estudiando y practicando las artes sensuales.

Y absolutamente, y contundentemente, no pensare en todas las hermosas, mundanas, y experimentadas mujeres que él conoció en el lapso de esos años.

No.

No yo.

Me niego incluso a llegar allí.

-Te recojo a las seis?- pregunta él, juntando mi cabello en mi nuca y torciéndolo en una larga trenza castaña. -Podemos ir a cenar primero.

-Excepto, que realmente no comemos- le recuerdo.

-Ah, sí. Buen punto.- El Sonríe, soltando mi cabello para que este fluya de nuevo alrededor de mis hombros y caiga bajo mi cintura. -Aunque estoy seguro que podemos encontrar algo mas en que ocupar nuestro tiempo

-Estás segura de que estás de acuerdo con todo esto?- pregunta Edward, leyendo equivocadamente la mirada sobre mi cara como de indecisión, cuando realmente son solo nervios. Le sonrió y me inclino para besarlo, ansiosa por borrar cualquier duda persistente mía más que suya, justo mientras Alice deja caer su bolsa en la mesa y dice:

-Oh, Rosalie, ¡mira! Están de vuelta. Los enamorados han vuelto!

Yo me aparto, mi cara ruborizándose por la vergüenza mientras Rosalie ríe y se sienta al lado de él, sus ojos explorando la mesa mientras dice:

-Donde está Emmett? Alguien lo ha visto?

-Estaba en clase- Alice se encoje de hombros, removiendo la tapa de su yogurt y encorvándose para leer su libro.

Y él estaba en historia, creo recordar como lo ignore toda la clase entera, a pesar de sus numerosos esfuerzos para obtener mi atención.

Rosalie se encoje de hombros y abre su caja de pastelitos, suspirando cuando dice:

-Bueno, fue agradable mientras duro.

-De qué estás hablando?- Alice mira hacia arriba mientras ella apunta directamente adelante, sus labios torcidos hacia los lados, sus ojos completamente abatidos mientras todos seguíamos su dedo, todo el camino a donde Emmett estaba hablando y riendo con Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, y el resto del grupo de la lista-A. "Gran reparto" ella se encoje de hombros.

-Si, solo espera, él regresará.

-Tú no sabes eso- dice Rosalie, sacudiendo la falda de su pastelito rojo aterciopelado. Su mirada fija todavía en Emmett.

-Por favor, lo hemos visto un millón de veces antes. Cada chico nuevo con el más mínimo potencial de ser cool ha terminado en esa mesa en algún momento. Solo el verdaderamente cool nunca dura mucho tiempo, porque el verdaderamente cool terminan aquí.

Ella se ríe, dando golpecitos en la mesa de fibra de vidrio amarillo con la punta de sus uñas rosa radiante.

-No yo- digo, ansiosa por cortar la conversación lejos de Emmett, sabiendo que soy la única quien es feliz de ver que él nos ha abandonado por una muchedumbre mucho mas cool. -Yo empecé aquí a partir del primer día.- Les recuerdo.

-Si, como olvidarlo- Alice ríe. -Aunque me refería a Edward. Recuerdas como lo hicieron a un lado durante un tiempo? Pero finalmente volvió en si y encontró su camino de regreso. Al igual que Roman.

Miro abajo, hacia mi bebida, dándole vueltas a la botella alrededor de mi mano. Porque aunque sé que Edward nunca fue sincero en su breve coqueteo con Jessica, que solo lo hizo para llegar a mí, verlo de esa manera si me importa, las imágenes de ellos dos juntos estando tan cerca están siempre quemándose en mi cerebro.

-Si, lo hice- dice Edward, apretando mi mano y besando mi mejilla, sintiendo mis pensamientos aun cuando no siempre puede leerlos. -Ciertamente volví a mis sentidos.

-Lo ves? Así que, solo podemos tener fe en que Emmett lo hará también.- Alice asiente. -Y si no lo hace, entonces nunca fue realmente cool para empezar, verdad?

Rosalie se encoje de hombros y hace rodar sus ojos, chupando su dedo pulgar y balbuceando. -Como sea

-Por qué sin embargo te importa tanto?- Alice la mira detenidamente, -Pensé que estabas del todo con Royce?

-Estoy del todo con Royce- dice ella, evitando su mirada mientras limpia algunas inexistentes migajas de su regazo.

Pero cuando la miro y veo la forma duda. Puedo decir que no es cierto. Ella está afectada y eso es todo lo que hay en ello.

Abro mi paquete de almuerzo, pasando los movimientos de pretender que todavía estoy interesada en la comida cuando oigo:

-A qué hora es el estreno?

-El telón se abre a las ocho. Por qué? Vienes?- Alice pregunta, sus ojos se iluminan

-No me lo perdería- dice Emmett, deslizándose en el espacio al lado de Rosalie y golpeando su hombro buscando agradarle, de la manera más sincera, claramente conciente del efecto que provoca y sin miedo de explorarlo.

-Así que como era la vida entre la lista-A, todo lo que soñaste que sería?" pregunta ella en un tono de voz que pensarías que ella estaba coqueteando, pero sé que lo decía en serio.

Emmett se acerca hacia ella, apartando suavemente su flequillo de su cara. Un gesto tan intimo que sus mejillas se ruborizaron de un rosa brillante.

-Qué es eso ahora?- dice él, su mirada fija en ella.

-Ya sabes, la mesa en donde te sentabas- ella balbucea, luchando por mantener su compostura mientras esta bajo su hechizo.

-El sistema de clases sociales de la hora del almuerzo- dice Alice, rompiendo su encantamiento y apartando su medio-yogurt consumido a un lado. -Es lo mismo en cada escuela. Cada uno se divide en grupos exclusivos diseñados para dejar fuera a otros. Ellos no pueden evitarlo, solo lo hacen. Y esas personas que deseaste ser, son la cúspide del grupo exclusivo, que, es el sistema de las clases sociales del instituto, ellos hacen las reglas. A diferencia de la gente con la que estas sentándote ahora-. Ella se apunta a sí misma.

-Tontos!- dice Emmett, alejándose de Rosalie y abriendo su soda. -Una completa tonteria, que no comprendo.

-No importa si lo haces. Es un hecho.- Alice se encoje de hombros., mirando fijamente hacia la mesa A, porque a pesar de cómo ella continua diciendo que nuestra mesa es la mesa verdaderamente genial, la verdad es, que ella es dolorosamente consiente que a los ojos de la opinión del cuerpo estudiantil, no hay nada genial sobre ello.

-Puede ser tu hecho, pero no es el mío. No lo hago por este método de segregación. Me gusta una sociedad libre y abierta, vagar alrededor de la habitación y explorar todas mis opciones.

Luego, mirando a Edward, él dijo:

-y tú qué? Crees en todo esto?"

Pero Edward solo se encoje de hombros y continua mirando fijamente hacía mi. No podría menos importarle sobre la lista-A y la lista-B. Quien es genial y quien no lo es. Soy la única razón por la que él se inscribió en esta escuela, y soy la única razón por la cual se queda.

-Bueno, es bueno tener un sueño- suspira Rosalie, inspeccionando la punta de sus uñas de nuevo. -Pero es aun mejor cuando hay una remota posibilidad de que se vuelva realidad

-Ah, pero ahí es donde estas equivocada, amor, no es un sueño, para nada- Emmett sonríe. -Hare que pase. Ya lo verás. Vamos a romper estas barreras auto-impuestas, ponemos todas las mesas juntas, ¡y tendremos una fiesta!

-Eso es lo que quires hacer?- estreche mi mirada, tratando de desviar toda su energía intrusa lejos.

Pero él solo sonríe sin la menor pisca de estar ofendido. Una risa que, superficialmente, es tan cálida, atractiva, y que envuelve a todos, nadie haría suposiciones en el mensaje subyacente bajo, un borde escalofriante, el toque de malicia, la amenaza escasamente oculta dirigida solamente para mí.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea- dice Rosalie, limpiando las rojas migajas de sus labios.

-Ver es creer.- Dice Emmett con sus ojos directamente sobre los míos.

-Así que, cuál es tu punto de vista en todo eso? -Pregunte, justo después de que la campana sonó y Emmett, Rosalie, y Alice se dirigen a clases mientras Edward y yo nos quedamos detrás.

-Todo de qué?- pregunta, obligándome a parar.

-De Emmett, y de todas sus tonterías de la revolución en la mesa a la hora del almuerzo- le digo, desesperada por alguna aclaración de que no soy celosa, posesiva, o loca, que Emmett es realmente está loco, y que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Pero Edward solo de encoje de hombros.

-Si no te importa, preferiría no centrarme en Emmett justo ahora. Estoy mucho más interesado en ti.

Él tira de mi hacia él, dándome un largo, y profundo, beso, que me quita el aliento. Y aun cuando estamos parados en medio de los pasillos, es como si todo alrededor ya no existiera. Como si el mundo entero se hubiera reducido a este único momento. Y cuando me separo, estoy tan diferente, tan acalorada, y tan jadeante que apenas puedo hablar.

-Vamos a llegar tarde- finalmente me las arregle par decir mientars tomo su mano y tiro de él hacia la clase.

Pero el más fuerte que yo. Así que el simplemente se queda quieto.

-Estaba pensando... qué dices si nos escapamos? - susurra, mientras sus labios pasaban por mi sien, mi mejilla, y luego en mi oreja. -Ya sabes, simplemente escapar el resto del día, ya que hay tantos otros, mejores lugares donde podríamos estar.

Yo lo miro fijamente, casi influenciada por su magnetismo, pero sacudo mi cabeza y me aparto.

Quiero decir, entiendo que él termino la escuela hace cientos de años y ahora encuentra todo bastante aburrido. Y aunque encuentre todo demasiado aburrido también, desde tener conocimiento inmediato de todas las cosas que ellos intentan enseñar y que realmente lo hace parecer bastante inútil, es todavía una de las pocas cosas en mi vida que se siente de alguna manera normal. Y después del accidente, cuando comprendí que nunca sería normal de nuevo, bueno, hace que valore eso mucho más.

-Pensé que dijiste que se supone de debíamos mantener una fachada normal a como dé lugar - le dije, jalándolo, cuando él de mala gana de queda detrás. -el no asistir a clases y fingir interés no es parte de esa fachada

-Pero que podría ser más normal que dos adolecentes, abandonando la escuela y saliendo temprano un fin de semana? -él sonríe, la calidez de sus hermosos ojos casi me atraen.

Pero niego con mi cabeza de nuevo y sosteniendo firmemente, lo agarre del brazo aun más firme mientras lo arrastro hacia la clase.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: Bella y Edward ya pueden pasar la eternidad juntos, pero que pasaría si Bella pudiera viajar al pasado? Y si el precio fuera perder a Edward?_

_._

_._

_N/A: Nada de todo esto me pertenece, la historia es una adaptación, y los nombres le pertenecen como siempre a la grande SM. Continuación de Por y para siempre._

.

.

**Capítulo 5**

Como vamos a pasar la noche juntos, Edward no me sigue hasta mi casa después de la escuela. En cambio, nos damos un breve beso en el aparcamiento antes de subir a mi coche y dirigirme al centro comercial.

Quiero comprar algo especial para esta noche… algo bonito para la obra de Alice y mi gran cita…

Pero luego de mirar mi reloj y ver que no tengo tanto tiempo como pensé, me pregunto si no debería de haberle seguido la corriente a Edward cuando dijo de quedar ese día.

Me apresuro por el aparcamiento preguntándome si debería tratar de encontrar a Rosalie. No hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas desde que las cosas se pusieron raras por Tanya, y luego cuando conoció a Royce, bueno, aun cuando él no asiste a nuestra escuela, ellos han estado prácticamente pegados el uno al otro desde entonces. Y hasta ahora, no me ha importado verla menos ya que parece tan feliz. Como si finalmente hubiese encontrado alguien a quien no solo le gusta ella sino que es bueno con ella. Pero últimamente, he comenzado a extrañarla, y estoy pensando que un rato juntas me podría hacer algún bien.

La vi a ella con Emmett apoyados en su deportivo rojo, miro como Rosalie toma su brazo y ríe a algo que él dice. Sin ninguna duda, Royce pronto va a ser reemplazado. Y aun cuando estoy determinada a frenarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, estoy justo por frenar al lado de ellos, cuando Emmett mira por sobre su hombro, su mirada en mi tan insistente, tan intima, tan llena de intención… piso el pedal y sigo de largo.

Porque aun cuando todos mis amigos piensan que es muy cool, a pesar de que Edward no parece estar alarmado… a mi no me agrada.

Aunque mis sentimientos están basados en nada más que una molestia en mí estomago cada vez que él esta cerca… el tema es que: ese chico nuevo de verdad que me da escalofríos.

Como hace calor, me dirijo al centro comercial de Scrach Coast Plaza, en vez del mundano Fashion Island, aun cuando las personas locales habrían hecho lo contrario.

Pero yo no soy local, yo soy de Oregon. Lo que quiere decir que estoy acostumbrada a que la época anterior a la primavera sea mas…bueno, parecida a la primavera. Ya sabes, lluvias, mucho barro.

Como una verdadera primavera. No este caluroso, raro y poco natural verano que trata de hacerse pasar por primavera. Y por lo que he escuchado, solo se va a poner peor. Lo que hace que extrañe mi hogar aun más.

Normalmente, trato de evitar lugares como este… un lugar tan atestado de personas y ruidos y esta energía acumulada que siempre me sobrepasa y me pone al borde. Y sin Edward a mi lado, actuando como mi escudo psíquico, estoy de nuevo con mi Ipod en las orejas.

Aunque me rehúso a usar mi capucha y gafas oscuras como solía hacerlo, no quiero parecer un bicho raro. En cambio, trato de mirar solo lo que tengo justo en frente, y bloquear mi visión periférica como me enseñó Edward.

Me pongo los auriculares y subo el volumen, dejando que el ruido barra todo lo demás.

Cuando me dirijo hacia Victoria's Secret, hacia los camisones, estoy tan enfocada e inmersa en mi misión, que no veo a Jessica y Laurent justo a mi lado.

-Oh, Mi Dios!- Jessica canta, acercándose con tanto propósito que uno creería que tengo escrito: GUCCI, MITAD DE PRECIO. -No puedes hablar en serio- Mira al salto de cama en mi mano, su perfecta manicura de uñas señalando el encaje que tiene tanto en la parte de arriba como abajo, encontrándose en el medio donde tiene algunos detalles de cristal incrustado.

Y aun cuando solo estaba curiosa, y ni siquiera pensaba comprarlo, viendo su cara y escuchando la burla en su mente me hace sentir totalmente estúpida.

Lo pongo de nuevo en su lugar y juego nerviosa con mi auricular, como si nunca hubiese escuchado nada mientras me dirijo a la parte de algodón que son más mi estilo.

Pero justo cuando estoy viendo un par de conjuntos rosas y naranjas con rayas, me doy cuenta de que eso no es lo que mas le gustaría a Edward, él probablemente preferiría algo un poquito más picante. Algo con menos algodón y un poco más de encaje. Algo que pueda ser llamado sexy. Y sin siquiera mirar, se que tanto Jessica como su perro faldero me siguieron.

-Aw, mira Laurent. La rara no puede decidir entre sexy y dulce.- Jessica menea la cabeza y me sonríe. -Créeme, ante la duda, siempre ve por lo atrevido. Es casi una cosa segura. Además, por lo que recuerdo de Edward, no esta muy en lo dulce.

Me quedo helada. Pero solo por un momento antes de que me obligue a mi misma a seguir buscando, sin dejar que ella piense, siquiera por un segundo, que sus palabras tuvieron algún efecto en mí.

Además, ya estaba enterada de lo que había pasado entre ellos, y estoy feliz de poder decir que no fue ni atrevido ni dulce. Porque a decir verdad no paso absolutamente nada. Edward solo actuaba interesado en ella para poder llegar a mí. Y aun así, solo el pensar en el actuando como que le gustaba ella me pone incomoda.

-Venga, vamos, no puede oírte- Dice Laurent, tomándola del brazo y mirando de la una a la otra, luego mirando su celular para ver si Mike había contestado su mensaje.

Pero Jessica permanece en su lugar, disfrutando tanto del momento que no se quiere dar por vencida tan rápido.

-Oh, me puede escuchar bien- Dice una sonrisa jugando al borde de sus labios -No dejes que el Ipod y los auriculares te engañen. Ella puede escuchar todo lo que decimos y lo que pensamos. Porque Bella no solo es rara, es una bruja.

Me doy vuelta y me dirijo al otro lado de la tienda, recorriendo filas de corpiños y corsés, diciéndome: ignórala, ignórala, solo concéntrate en las compras y se va a alejar.

Pero Jessica no se va a ningún lado, en cambio, me agarra del brazo y me empuja hacia ella, diciendo:

-Vamos, no seas tímida. Muéstrale. Muéstrale a Laurent lo rara que eres!

Sus ojos miran a los míos, enviando una corriente de energía oscura que pasa justo por mí mientras ella aprieta mi brazo tan fuerte que su dedo pulgar e índice casi se juntan. Y yo se que lo que ella esta intentado hacer, incitándome, sabiendo exactamente de lo que soy capaz después de la vez que perdí el control en los pasillos del colegio. Solo que aquella vez ella no lo hizo a propósito… ella no tenia idea de lo que podía hacer.

Laurent se empieza a sentir incómoda, parada justo al lado de ella lloriqueando. -

-Vamos Jessica. Vayámonos de aquí. Esto es aburrido.

Pero Jessica la ignora y me toma aun mas fuerte del brazo, sus uñas clavándose en él mientras murmura: Vamos, díselo. Dile lo que eres!"

Cierro mis ojos, mi estomago revolviéndose mientras mi cabeza se llena de imágenes similares a las que había visto antes. Jessica peleando por la pirámide de popularidad, maltratando más de lo necesario a todas aquellas por debajo de ella. Incluyendo a Laurent, especialmente a Laurent, que tiene tanto miedo de no ser popular que no hace nada para defenderse….

Podría decirle la horrible amiga que Jessica realmente era, exponerla por la espantosa persona que se que es… Podría hacer que Jessica me suelte y hacerla volar por la vidriera hasta fuera del negocio…

Solo que no puedo. La ultima vez que me deje llevar en la escuela, cuando le dije a Jessica todas las cosas horribles que se sobre ella, fue un error colosal… uno que no puedo cometer de nuevo. Hay tanto más que esconder ahora, secretos aun más grandes… secretos que no me pertenecen solo a mí sino que también a Edward.

Jessica se ríe mientras yo intento mantenerme calmada y sin actuar. Recordándome a mi misma que, aunque parecer débil esta bien, darme por vencida ante la debilidad no lo esta. Es absolutamente imperativo aparentar ser normal, sin saber lo que esta pasando, y dándole la ilusión que ella es mas fuerte que yo.

Laurent mira su reloj, rodando los ojos, queriendo irse. Y justo cuando estoy por tirar para alejarme, e inclusive empujar…sin querer… a Jessica mientras lo hago, veo algo horrible, tan repulsivo que choco contra la lencería que cae al suelo mientras intento soltarme.

Corpiños, bombachas, corsés… todo cae al suelo en un amontonado revoltijo.

Conmigo como cereza de postre arriba.

-Oh mi Dios!- Jessica ríe, agarrando a Laurent mientras ambas se desdoblan de la risa.

-Eres una persona verdaderamente torpe!- Dice, agarrando su celular para capturar el momento con un video, haciendo zoom mientras yo intento quedar libre de una bata roja que quedo enrollada en mi cuello.

-Mejor te das prisa y limpias esto!- Ella me mira de soslayo, ajustando el ángulo mientras yo intento ponerme de pie. -Ya sabes lo que dicen, si lo rompes lo pagas!

Me logro poner de pie, viendo mientras Jessica y Laurent se alejan en el momento justo en el que un vendedor se acerca. Jessica dando una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para mirarme por encima de su hombro y decir:

-Te estoy vigilando Bella. Créeme, no he terminado contigo.- Antes de alejarse corriendo.

.

.

De repente yo sentí a Edward cruzando en mi calle. Corro al espejo (de nuevo) y agito mi ropa, asegurándome de que todo esté donde debería estar - el vestido, el sostén, la nueva ropa interior - con la esperanza de que todos se mantenga en su lugar.

Después de que la vendedora de Victoria´s Secret y yo limpiamos el desorden, ella me ayudó a elegir este bonito juego de sostén y panty que no esta hecho de algodón, ni es vergonzosamente sexy, y honestamente tampoco de mucho apoyo en cubrir cualquier cosa, pero supongo que ese es el punto. Después fui a Nordstrom donde compré un bonito vestido verde y algunas cuñas Strappy a juego con el vestido. De regreso a casa me detuve para una rápida manicura / pedicura, que es algo que aunque no lo haya hecho desde, bueno, desde antes del accidente en que me robaron mi vieja vida para siempre, cuando yo solía ser popular y femenina como Jessica.

Solo que yo realmente nunca fui como Jessica. Quiero decir, pude haber sido popular y animadora pero yo nunca fui un obstáculo.

-Qué estás pensando?- Edward me pregunta, dirigiéndose directamente hasta mi habitación ya que Esme no está en casa.

Yo lo observo, viendo como él se inclina contra la puerta y sonríe. Con sus atractivos pantalones vaqueros obscuros, camisa y chaqueta oscura así como sus botas negras de motociclista que siempre usa, mientras siento mi corazón saltar dos veces.

-Yo estaba pensando en los últimos cuatrocientos años-. Respondo, mientras sus ojos se vuelven obscuros y preocupados, -pero no en la forma en que tú piensas-, añado deseosa de asegurarle que yo no estaba obsesionada pensando en su pasado una vez más. -Yo estaba pensando en todas nuestras vidas juntos, y cómo nunca... nosotros...-

Él levanta la frente mientras una sonrisa juega en sus labios. Supongo que satisfecho de que esos cuatrocientos años han acabado. Veo como se mueve hacia mí, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y tira de mí apretándome hacia su pecho. Mis ojos paseándose en su plano rostro, sus ojos, su suave piel y sus irresistibles labios, apreciando todo de él.

-Estoy muy contento- dice, mientras sus ojos miran los míos. -No, pensándolo mejor, es mucho más que eso, porque la verdad es, que yo estoy explotando de alegría, de hecho estoy extasiado.

Él sonríe, pero un momento más tarde frunce sus cejas, diciendo:

-No, eso todavía no lo explica. Creo que necesitamos una nueva palabra.- Él se ríe acercando su boca a mi oído susurrando:

-Tú nunca has estado más bella que esta noche. Y quiero que todo sea perfecto yo quiero que sea todo lo que soñabas que sería, sólo espero no decepcionarte aún.

Me paro, frente a su cara, preguntándome como él aún podría pensar tal cosa cuando todo este tiempo he sido yo la que ha estado preocupada sobre no decepcionarlo.

Él coloca su dedo debajo de mi mentón, levantado mi cara hasta que mis labios se encuentran con los suyos. Y yo le devuelvo el beso con tal fervor, que retrocede y dice:

-Tal vez deberíamos dirigirnos directamente al Montage.

-Okey- murmuro buscando sus labios. -Excepto que no podemos, Alice me matará si me olvido de su debut-. Sonrío, esperando a que él sonría también.

Sólo que no lo hace. Y cuando él me mira con su cara tan estirada y seria. Todas mis vidas siempre se tambaleaban durante esta noche, esta noche nosotros que habíamos planificado estar juntos. Y en una resistente víspera no recuerdo los detalles, él claramente si lo hace.

Pero luego con la misma rapidez regresa el color y toma mi mano cuando dice. -Bueno, por suerte para nosotros esto es bastante estupendo ahora, por lo que no hay nada que nos separe.

Lo primero que me doy cuenta mientras nos dirigimos para nuestros asientos es que Rosalie está al lado de Emmett. Aprovechando al máximo la ausencia de Royce, presionando su cabeza contra su hombro de una manera que permita tener su mirada sobre él con adoración y sonriendo a todo lo que dice. La segunda cosa, es que tengo la sensación de que mi asiento también está al lado del de Emmett. A diferencia de Rosalie, no estoy en absoluto encantada. Pero siento a Edward, ya reclamando el asiento posterior, y no quiero hacer un espectáculo grande de movimiento, de mala gana me hundo en el mío, su atención es tan incómoda, que no puedo dejar de retorcerme.

Miro fijamente alrededor del teatro todo lleno, tratando de mantener fuera de mi mente a Emmett, y estoy aliviada cuando veo a Royce por el pasillo, con su habitual conjunto de jean apretado negro, correa de tachones, la fresca camisa blanca y corbata fina a cuadros, sus brazos están ocupados con los caramelos y botellas de agua, mientras su negro pelo se arroja en sus ojos. No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, viendo como él y Rosalie son perfectos el uno para el otro, y yo estoy gritando ya que no ha sido sustituido.

Agua?.- Él pregunta, con las compras en el asiento del otro lado de Rosalie y pasa dos botellas hacia mí.

Tomo una para mí y trato de pasar otra a Edward, pero él solamente sacude su cabeza y bebe sorbos de su bebida roja.

-Qué es eso?.- Emmett me pregunta señalando hacia la botella, su inoportuno toque envía un escalofrío por mi piel. -Tú chupas esa cosa como si estuviera enriquecida. En tal caso, compartan la riqueza. Nosotros no tenemos aquí para el frío -Él se ríe, ampliando su mano y meneando sus dedos, echando un vistazo entre nosotros con una pizca de desafío en sus ojos.

Estoy a punto de iniciar con los peros, temiendo que Edward podría estar de acuerdo, con darle a Emmett una probadita, pero la cortina se despliega y la obra comienza. Y aun cuando Emmett se rinde y se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento, su mirada fija no se separa de mí.

Alice estuvo asombrosa. Tan asombrosa que de vez en cuando me encuentro realmente enfocada en las líneas que ella habla y las letras que cantan, mientras el resto del tiempo mi mente está preocupada por el hecho de que estoy a punto de perder mi virginidad, por primera vez, en cuatrocientos años.

Quiero decir, es tan asombroso pensar que de todas aquellas encarnaciones, de todas las veces que nos encontramos y nos enamoramos, nunca, ni una vez hemos logramos sellar el trato.

Pero esta noche, todo cambiará. Esta noche enterraremos el pasado y pasaremos hacia el futuro de nuestro amor eterno.

Cuando la cortina finalmente se cierra, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a los bastidores. Pero mientras alcanzamos la puerta de atrás, doy vuelta hacia Edward y digo:

-Edward! olvidamos parar por la tienda y comprar algunas flores para Alice.

Pero Edward sólo sonríe, sacude su cabeza y dice:

-Tenemos todas las flores que necesitamos aquí.

Me retuerzo, vagando hasta donde él está, alzando mis ojos, él está con las manos vacías como yo.

-De qué estás hablando?- Susurro, sintiendo la maravillosa carga eléctrica caliente en mí, mientras él coloca su mano sobre mis brazos.

-Bella- Dice con un divertido mirar en su rostro. -Esas flores ya existen en el nivel cuántico. Si deseas acceder a ellas en un plano físico, todo lo que tienes que hacer es manifestarlo como te enseñé.

Miro alrededor, asegurándome que nadie está escuchando nuestra extraña conversación y avergonzándome cuando admito que no puedo.

-No sé como- digo, deseando que él sólo haga las flores y termine de una vez por todas. Este no es momento para una sesión.

Pero Edward no lo creé.

-Claro que puedes. No te he enseñado nada?

Presiono mis labios y miro fijamente el suelo, porque la verdad, es que él ha intentado enseñarme mucho. Pero yo soy una mala estudiante y fui tan vaga que es mejor si dejo que él manifieste las flores.

-Hazlo tú.- Digo, ceñuda ante la desaprobación que transforma su cara. -Eres mucho más rápido que yo. Si yo lo intento, esto se va a convertir en una escena, la gente se va a dar cuenta, y nos van a obligar a explicarlo…

Él menea la cabeza, sin dejarse llevar por mis palabras.

-Cómo vas a aprender si siempre lo hago yo?

Suspiro, sabiendo que tiene razón pero sin querer perder nuestro precioso tiempo, en intentar manifestar un ramo de rosas que bien podría nunca aparecer.

Lo único que quiero es tener las rosas en mis manos, decirle bravo a Alice, e irnos al Montage y seguir con nuestros planes. Y hace unos momentos parecía que eso era lo mismo que él quería.

Pero ahora se puso todo serio y profesional, y para ser honesta, esta poniéndome de mal humor.

Tomo un respiro y sonrío dulcemente, mis dedos alrededor de su solapa cuando digo:

-Tienes razón, y prometo mejorar. Pero estaba pensando que quizás sólo por esta vez, lo podrías hacer tú, ya que eres mucho más rápido que yo… -lo acaricio suavemente sabiendo que está a punto de darse por vencido. -Quiero decir, cuanto más rápido consigamos el ramo, más rápido vamos a poder irnos, y luego…

Y ni siquiera llego a terminar porque él cierra los ojos, extiende una mano como para agarrar un ramo, mientras miro a nuestro alrededor, asegurándome de que nadie nos mira, esperando terminar con esto pronto.

Pero cuando vuelvo mi mirada a Edward entro en pánico. Porque no sólo su manos están vacías, su sudor baja por sus mejillas por segunda vez en 2 días.

Lo que no llamaría la atención si no fuese porque Edward no suda.

Así como nunca se enferma y nunca tiene días malos, el tampoco suda. No importa que temperatura haga, sin importar cuál sea la tarea que tenga que hacer, el siempre se mantiene fresco, calmado y perfectamente capaz de enfrentar lo que este delante de él.

Hasta ayer, cuando no pudo entrar al portal.

Y ahora, que no puede manifestar un simple ramo para Alice.

Y cuando le toco el brazo y le pregunto si está bien, recibo solo una mínima parte de las cosquillas y calor que recibo siempre.

-Claro que estoy bien.- Él dice, abriendo los parpados solo para mirarme, antes de cerrarlos fuertemente de nuevo. Y aun cuando lo vi brevemente, lo que llegue a divisar en su mirada hace que me sienta fría y débil.

Esos no eran los amorosos y cálidos ojos a los que estoy acostumbrada. Esos ojos eran fríos, distantes, remotos… justo como los que vi antes esta semana. Y veo como se concentra, su ceño fruncido, su labio superior lleno de sudor, determinado a terminar con esto para que podamos seguir con nuestra noche perfecta. Y sin querer que esto llegue más lejos o que se repita lo del día anterior cuando no logró abrir el portal, me paro al lado de él y cierro los ojos. Viendo un hermoso ramo de una docena de rosas rojas en sus manos, inhalando su dulce aroma mientras siento los suaves pétalos…

-Ouch!- Edward se lleva un dedo a la boca, aun cuando sana mucho antes de llegar a sangrar. -Me olvide de hacer un florero -Dice, claramente convencido de que él hizo las flores solo, y tengo toda la intención de que así sea.

-Déjame intentarlo- Digo, haciendo un esfuerzo por complacerlo. -Tienes toda la razón, necesito practicar.-Agrego, cerrando los ojos e imaginando el que está en el living de mi casa, el que tiene esos complicados dibujos con facetas luminosas.

-De cristal?- se ríe. -Cuánto quieres que crea que gastamos en esto?

Me rio también, aliviada de que toda la incomodidad haya pasado y que este bromeando de nuevo, tomando el florero que deposita en mis manos, mientras dice:

-Aquí tienes. Dale esto a Alice mientras yo voy a buscar el auto y lo estaciono a la salida.

-Estás seguro?- Pregunto, notando como la piel alrededor de sus ojos parece pálida y tirante, y su frente está un poco pegajosa y húmeda. -Porque bien podríamos entrar, darle nuestras felicitaciones, y salir. No tiene por qué ser gran cosa.

-De esta manera podemos evitar la larga fila de coches y ser más rápidos cuando queramos irnos.- Sonríe. -Creí que estabas ansiosa por irnos.

Lo estoy. Estoy tan ansiosa como él. Pero también estoy preocupada.

Preocupada, porque no puede hacer una manifestación, preocupada por la mirada fría de sus ojos… manteniendo la respiración mientras toma un trago de su bebida, recodándome cuán rápido sanó su herida, convenciéndome de que eso es una buena señal. Y sabiendo que mis preocupaciones solo lo van a hacer sentir peor, aclaro la garganta y digo:

-Esta bien. Tu ve a dejar el coche y yo te encuentro adentro. -Sin poder ignorar la frialdad de sus mejillas cuando le doy un beso.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: Bella y Edward ya pueden pasar la eternidad juntos, pero que pasaría si Bella pudiera viajar al pasado? Y si el precio fuera perder a Edward?_

_._

_._

_N/A: Nada de todo esto me pertenece, la historia es una adaptación, y los nombres le pertenecen como siempre a la grande SM. Continuación de Por y para siempre._

.

.

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando llego detrás de bastidores, Alice está rodeada por su familia y amigos y aún esta vestido con las botas blancas go-gó y el mini vestido que utiliza Tracy Turnblad en la última escena de Hairspray.

-Bravo! Estuviste fantástica!- le digo, ofreciéndole las flores en lugar de un abrazo. Estoy tan nerviosa, que no me puedo arriesgar a recibir más energía cuando apenas puedo lidiar con la mía.

-En serio, no tenía idea de que pudieras cantar así.

-Si lo sabías.- ella mueve a un lado su larga peluca y sumerge su nariz entre los pétalos. -Me has escuchado cantar en el coche muchas veces.

-Pero no así.- Sonrío y lo que estoy diciendo lo digo en serio. De hecho, ella estuvo tan bien, que hasta estoy planeando asistir a otra presentación en otra noche que no esté tan nerviosa como en esta.

-Y dónde está Jasper?- Le pregunto, aunque ya sé la respuesta. Simplemente estoy intentando hacer conversación hasta que llegue Edward. -De seguro ya se han arreglado…

Alice frunce el ceño y hace un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a su padre, mientras yo me encojo y le digo:

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes, todo está bien. Tuve un mal momento, pero ya está todo perdonado y olvidado. Hablando del príncipe encantador…

Yo me giro hacia la puerta, ansiosa por ver a Edward caminar por ella. Mi corazón se desboca por el solo hecho de pensar en él, por lo maravilloso y glorioso que es pensar en él… y no hago mucho para disimular mi desencanto cuando me doy cuenta que él se refiere a Rosalie y Royce.

-Qué opinas?- Alice pregunta, señalándolos con la cabeza. -Crees que lo logren?

Yo observo como Royce desliza su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rosalie, curvando sus dedos y acercándola más hacia él. Pero no tiene caso. No importa lo mucho que se esfuerce. A pesar del hecho de que son perfectos cuando están juntos, ella ha puesto toda su atención en Emmett, observando la manera en que él se para, la manera en que él echa para atrás su cabeza cuando ríe, la manera en que él sostiene las manos… Toda la energía de ella fluye directamente hacia él, como si Royce no existiera. Y aunque Emmett parece no estar interesado, desafortunadamente él es del tipo que estaría más que dispuesto a invitarla a salir y sacarle partido.

Me giro hacia Alice y finjo que me encojo de hombros de manera casual.

-En casa de Irina habrá una fiesta con todos los actores.- Dice Alice. -Iremos pronto para allá. Quereís ir? -Yo la miro completamente en blanco. Ni siquiera sé quién es ella. -Ella interpretó a Penny Pingleton.

Tampoco sé quién es esa, pero sé muy bien que no debo dejarle saber eso, así que asiento con la cabeza como si supiera quién es.

-No me digas que vosotros estuvieron haciendo cositas durante todo el espectáculo y no vieron nada!- ella mueve la cabeza de una manera que deja claro que está en parte bromeando.

-No seas ridícula, lo vi todo!- Le digo, pero mi cara esta tan roja que sé que ella nunca me va a creer, aunque es más o menos cierto. Porque, aunque nos estábamos comportando y de ninguna manera estábamos haciendo cositas, era como si nuestras manos lo estuvieran haciendo, por la manera en que Edward cruzó sus dedos con los míos y nuestros pensamientos lo estuvieran haciendo, con todos esos pensamientos que compartimos telepáticamente. Porque, aunque mis ojos estuvieron todo el tiempo observando el espectáculo, mi mente estaba en otra parte, en nuestra habitación en el Montage.

-Vas a ir o no?- Pregunta Alice, aunque en su mente ya supone que voy a decir que no y no está tan molesta como yo pensé que iba a estar. -Y a dónde vais a ir? Qué podría ser más emocionante que una fiesta con los actores y el equipo de producción?

Y cuando la miro, estoy tan tentada de decirle, de compartir mi gran secreto con alguien que conozco y en quien confío. Pero cuando me convenzo de decirle, Emmett se acerca con Royce y Rosalie pegados a los tobillos.

-Nos vamos. Alguien quiere que lo lleve? Mi coche solo tiene dos asientos, pero puedo llevar a alguien más.- Emmett me hace un gesto con la cabeza, presionando y retando con su mirada, incluso cuando miro hacia otra parte.

Alice dice que no con la cabeza.

Emmett sonríe y las esquinas de sus labios se curvean mientras sus ojos viajan sobre mi cuerpo y, aunque técnicamente hablando, sus pensamientos se podrían considerar como un halago, la verdad es que el hecho de que vengan de él, me dan escalofríos.

Yo evito mirarlo, viendo hacia la puerta, sabiendo que Edward ya debería estar aquí y estoy a punto de mandarle un mensaje telepático diciéndole que venga aquí y se reúna conmigo cuando soy interrumpida por la voz de Emmett diciendo:

-Edward ya se ha marchado

Yo me giro, mis ojos encontrando los suyos y sintiendo ese indudable vuelco en mi interior, mientras el frío arropa mi piel.

-Él no se ha marchado-, le digo sin ni siquiera intentar disimular el enojo en mi voz. -Él sólo fue a buscar el coche.

Pero Emmett se encoje de hombros y me mira con lástima.

-Lo que digas, soló pensé que deberías saber que justo ahora, cuando salí a fumar, vi a Edward salir del estacionamiento y alejarse a toda velocidad.

.

.

Salgo por la puerta a toda velocidad, llego al callejón y observo todo a mi alrededor mientras mis ojos se acostumbran a la obscuridad de ese espacio ocupado solo por una hilera de abarrotados contenedores, vidrios rotos, un gato hambriento, pero nada de Edward.

Me adentro más en el callejón y mis ojos buscan implacablemente mientras mi corazón late tan rápido que temo que vaya a romper mi pecho. Me niego a creer que él no está aquí. Me niego a creer que él me dejó plantada. ¡Emmett es terrible! ¡Él está mintiendo! Edward jamás se iría y me dejaría así.

Mis dedos trazan la pared de ladrillos, buscando una guía. Cierro mis ojos e intento sintonizar la energía de él, llamándolo a través de un mensaje telepático de amor, necesidad y preocupación.

Pero lo único que consigo como respuesta es un vacío negro. Luego, con mi célular presionado contra mi oído, zigzagueo entre todos los autos que esperan para salir, mientras observo por las ventanas y dejo una serie de mensajes en su correo de voz.

Cuando se rompe el tacón de mi sandalia derecha, los arrojo a un lado y sigo caminando. No me importan mis zapatos. Puedo crear cientos de pares.

Pero no puedo crear a otro Edward. Mientras el teatro se vacía lentamente, y aún sigo sin señales de él, me desmorono en la acera sintiéndome sudada, exhausta y desanimada, mientras observo como los cortes y ampollas de mis pies se curan simultáneamente y deseo poder cerrar mis ojos, tener acceso a su mente y poder leer sus pensamientos y saber su paradero.

Pero la verdad es que nunca he sido capaz de entrar a su cabeza. Es una de las cosas que más me gustaron de él. El que él sea psíquicamente inaccesible me hizo sentir normal. Quién diría que lo que una vez fue tan atrayente es la misma cosa que ahora está en contra mía.

-Quieres que te lleve?

Levanto la vista y me encuentro con Emmett parado frente a mí, haciendo tintinear sus llaves con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo mis sandalias rotas.

Muevo la cabeza y miro hacia otra parte, sabiendo que no estoy en posición de negarme a que me acerque a casa, aunque preferiría arrastrarme por un camino de carbones calientes y vidrios rotos en lugar de meterme con él en un coche para dos.

-Vamos,- él dice. -Prometo no morder.

Recojo mis cosas, tiro mi teléfono dentro de mi bolso y aliso mi vestido mientras me levanto y digo:

-Estoy bien.

-De verdad?- Él sonríe, acercándose tanto que la punta de nuestros pies casi se tocan. -Porque, honestamente, no te ves muy bien.

Doy la vuelta y me dirijo a la salida, sin preocuparme en detenerme cuando él dice:

-Me refería a que la situación no se ve muy bien. O sea, mírate Bella, estás despeinada, descalza y, aunque no estoy seguro, parece que tu novio te ha dejado plantada.

Respiro profundamente y sigo caminando deseando que él pronto se canse de este juego, se canse de mí, y se vaya.

-Y aún así, incluso en ese frenético y desesperado estado, debo admitir que sigues siendo sexy, si no te molesta que te lo diga.

Me detengo súbitamente y me giro para encararlo, a pesar de que me propuse seguir avanzando.

Avergonzándome mientras sus ojos recorren lentamente todo mi cuerpo, deleitándose con mis piernas, mi cintura y mi pecho, con una malicia inconfundible.

-Hace a uno pensar en qué está pensando Edward porque, si me lo preguntas…

-Nadie te ha preguntado nada,- le digo, sintiendo que mis manos están comenzando a temblar y me recuerdo a mi misma que aquí yo estoy completamente al mando; que no tengo ninguna razón para temerle. Que, aunque luzca como la clásica chica indefensa, soy todo lo contrario. Soy más fuerte de lo que solía ser, tan fuerte que si de verdad lo quisiera, podría derribarlo de un solo puño. Podría agarrarlo por los pies y tirarlo al otro lado de la calle. Y ni pienses que no estoy tentada a probarlo.

Él sonríe con esa sonrisa despreocupada que convence a todos menos a mí y sus férreos ojos azules miran directamente a los míos de una manera tan conocedora, tan personal y divertida, que mi primer impulso es largarme de allí.

Pero no lo hago.

Porque todo en él se siente como un reto y de ninguna manera voy a dejar que él gane.

-No necesito que me lleves,- digo finalmente, girándome para seguir caminando y sintiendo un escalofrío al estar él justo detrás de mí, con su aliento frío en mi nuca, diciendo:

-Bella, por favor, detente un minuto ¿Sí? No quería hacerte sentir mal.

Pero yo no me detengo, sigo caminando determinada a poner entre nosotros toda la distancia que pueda.

-Vamos, ven aquí.- Él ríe. -Solo estoy intentando ayudar. Todos tus amigos se han ido, Edward se ha largado, el equipo de limpieza se fue, lo cual me deja a mí como tu única esperanza.

-Tengo bastantes opciones,- digo entre dientes, deseando que se largue de una vez para poder intentar manifestar un auto, zapatos y poder irme.

-Yo no veo ninguna.

Yo muevo mi cabeza y sigo caminando. Esta conversación ha terminado.

-Entonces prefieres caminar todo el trayecto hasta tu casa en lugar de ir en el auto conmigo?

Alcanzo el final de la calle y presiono el botón de peatones una y otra vez, deseando que la luz cambie a verde para poder llegar al otro lado y deshacerme de él.

-No sé a qué se deba todo este mal comienzo, pero es claro que me odias y no tengo idea de porqué.- Su voz es suave y tentadora, como si de verdad quisiera que volvamos a comenzar y hacer las paces; borrón y cuenta nueva y esas cosas.

Pero no quiero hacerlo. No quiero hacer las paces con él. Yo solo quiero que se vaya a alguna otra parte y me deje sola para poder encontrar a Edward.

Pero aún así, no puedo dejarlo ir. No puedo dejar que él tenga la última palabra, así que miro sobre mis hombros y digo:

-No te halagues tanto Emmett. Te tiene que importar alguien para poder odiarlo, lo cual en este caso es imposible, así que no puedo odiarte.

Luego, aunque la luz aún no ha cambiado a verde, comienzo a caminar por la calle, bailando alrededor de varios autos que aceleran antes de que la luz amarilla se vuelva roja y sintiendo el insistente frío de su mirada.

-Y tus zapatos?- Él grita. -Es una pena que los dejes así. Estoy seguro que el tacón se puede arreglar.

Pero yo solo sigo caminando. Viendo como él hace una profunda reverencia, haciendo un exagerado arco con su mano y mis sandalias colgando de la punta de sus dedos. Y su risa toda acompasada me persigue a través del boulevard y la carretera.

.

.

En el momento en que cruzo la calle me agacho detrás de un edificio, espío por la esquina, y espero que el Aston Martin rojo cereza de Emmett salga a la calle y se aleje. Luego espero un par de minutos más hasta estar convencida de que él realmente se fue y no va regresar pronto.

Necesito encontrar a Edward. Necesito saber qué es lo que le paso, por que desapareció sin decir nada. O sea, él espero (nosotros esperamos…) esta noche por cuatrocientos años, así que el hecho de que no este acá conmigo prueba que algo ha salido terriblemente mal.

Pero primero necesito un coche. Así que cierro los ojos e imagino lo primero que se me viene a la mente… un VW Bug azul cielo…

Recordando su figura de dibujito animado, redondeado, y con el techo negro que parecía tan glamoroso y aun así inconveniente cada vez que llovía. Imaginándolo tan claramente como si estuviese frente a mi… brillante, curvado y adorable. Sintiendo mis dedos agarrando el picaporte de la puerta, y sintiendo el suave cuero mientras me deslizo por el asiento, y cuando planto un único tulipán rojo justo en frente mío, abro los ojos y veo que mi coche esta completo.

Solo que no sé cómo ponerlo en marcha.

Me olvide de imaginarme la llave.

Pero como eso nunca pareció frenar a Edward, solo cierro los ojos nuevamente y enciendo el coche, recordando el ruido exacto que hacía el motor.

Y en el momento en que se enciende, me dirijo a Montage, el lugar donde supuestamente nos teníamos que encontrar.

El tráfico es denso a esta hora de la noche, pero eso no me detiene. Solo me concentro en los coches de alrededor, sabiendo cual va a ser el movimiento siguiente de los demás, y luego acomodando los míos a los de ellos. Me muevo rápido y sin problemas a los espacios vacíos, hasta que llego a la puerta de entrada, salto fuera del Bug, y corro por el lobby.

Parando solo cuando el vallet me llama a mis espaldas y dice:

-Hey! ¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de las llaves?

Hago una pausa, mi respiración agitada, dándome cuenta de que no solo me faltan las llaves si no que también los zapatos. Y aun así, sabiendo que no puedo hacer una manifestación justo delante de él, corro y atravieso la puerta gritando

-Déjalo encendido, me voy a tardar solo un segundo!

Llego hasta una fila frente al mostrador del frente, paso a las personas amontonadas con las maletas, y me cruzo frente a una pareja de mediana edad que era la siguiente, mientras los de la fila comienzan a protestar.

-Se ha registrado Edward Cullen ya?- Pregunto, ignorando las protestas de detrás, mientras mis dedos se curvan con la forma del borde del mostrador y yo lucho por controlar mis nervios.

-Lo siento, qué?- La encargada le lanza una mirada a la pareja de detrás de mí, una que dice:

-No se preocupen, terminare con esta malcriada pronto!

-Edward Cullen.- Le repito lentamente, con más paciencia de la que realmente tengo.

Ella me mira, sus labios apenas moviéndose cuando dice:

-Lo siento, esa información es confidencial,- tirando su cola de caballo por sobre el hombro en un movimiento final, que quiere decir que termino conmigo, como un punto al final de una oración.

Entrecierro los ojos, concentrándome en su aura naranja sabiendo que significa que organización y auto-control son las virtudes que ella mas aprecia… algo de lo que yo mostré muy poco cuando me salte la fila hace unos momentos. Y sabiendo que tengo que agradarle si quiero obtener algo de información, resisto la tentación de actuar indignada, y en voz calmada le explico que yo soy la otra persona que se va a quedar en el cuarto.

Ella me mira, mira a la pareja detrás de mí luego dice:

-Lo siento, pero vas a tener que esperar tu turno como todo el mundo.

Y sé que tengo menos de diez segundos antes de que llame a seguridad.

-Lo sé- Bajo mi voz y me acerco mas a ella. -Y realmente lo siento, es solo que…

Me mira, sus dedos acercándose al teléfono, mientras yo miro si larga y estrecha nariz, labios finos sin adornar, y la hinchazón debajo de los ojos, y justo ahí, me doy cuenta de cómo puedo hacer para ganarla.

La han dejado plantada. La han dejado plantada recientemente y todavía llora por las noches por eso. Reviviendo lo que paso todos los días, todo el día… la escena persiguiéndola a donde quiera que vaya, cuando esta despierta y en sus sueños.

-Es solo que…-Hago una pausa, tratando de que parezca como si doliese demasiado decir las verdaderas palabras, cuando la verdad es que ni siquiera sé que las palabras exactas que voy a utilizar. Luego meneo la cabeza y hablo de nuevo, sabiendo que siempre es mejor que tenga algo de verdad para que la mentira parezca sincera. -Él no se presento cuando debería de haberlo hecho, y por eso…bueno… ni siquiera sé si el va a venir.

Trago con dificultad, asombrándome cuando noto que las lagrimas en mis ojos son verdaderas.

Pero cuando la miro nuevamente, viendo como su cara se suaviza… la mueca en su boca, los ojos entrecerrados, el gesto petulante de su barbilla… de pronto transformados por la compasión, solidaridad y unidad… se que funciono. Somos como hermanas ahora, miembros leales de una tribu puramente femenina, recientemente abandonada por los hombres.

Veo como ella anota algo en el ordenador, penetrando su energía para poder ver lo que ella ve… las letras de la pantalla aparecen frente a mí, mostrando nuestro cuarto, la suite 309, todavía vacía.

-Estoy segura que solo está llegando tarde- dice, aunque no lo cree. En su mente, todos los hombres son basura, de eso está convencida. -Pero si me muestras alguna identificación y me muestras quien eres yo podría…

Pero antes de que termine de hablar yo ya me fui, corriendo hacia afuera. No necesito una llave. No podría entrar jamás a esa habitación triste y vacía, esperando a mi novio que claramente no va a aparecer. Necesito seguir moviéndome, seguir buscando. Necesito ir a los únicos 2 otros lugares en los que él podría estar. Y mientras salto a mi auto y me dirijo a la playa… ruego encontrarlo.

.

.

.

Hola a todos!

siento no publicar tan seguido como antes, pero el trabajo y la uni... de todas formas intentaré publicar como mínimo una vez a la semana!

**Respondiendo el comentario de ****piligm****: en que facebook lo tengo que publicar? jajajaj estoy perdida. Pero no sabes como te agradezco tenerte de vuelta, mil abrazos para ti.**

Besis húmedos!


End file.
